1004 - Sacrifice
by azerolee
Summary: "Jika memang ini yang terbaik,aku rela mengorbankan nyawaku untuk menjagamu tetap hidup"-. Daebaek/Daehyun Baekhyun. Vkook/Taehyung Jungkook. Daelo/Daehyun Zelo. and other.[Chapter 5 is UP]
1. Teaser

1004

.

.

_._

.

.

TEASER

.

.

.

.

.

_Seperti kecanduan narkoba_

_Mungkin,_

_Hanya saja ini bukan_

_Bukan tentang obat haram itu,_

_Tetapi,_

_Tentang sosok dirimu,_

_Seperti membuatku kecanduan,_

_Kecanduan makhluk ciptaan Tuhan sepertimu._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? membuatku risih,"

"Aku patut bersyukur kepada Tuhan, kau tahu? Aku sangat bahagia hari ini,"

"Bukan kah setiap hari kau selalu merasa bahagia? Bahkan senyuman bodohmu itu tak pernah lepas dari wajah mesummu,"

"Tapi kau menyukainya bukan?"

"Jangan menggodaku bocah,"

"Tuhan benar-benar tau apa yang terbaik untukku.. kau tau, kehadiranmu adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah Tuhan berikan kepadaku,"

"Kau Ja—"

"Terimakasih telah hadir dalam kehidupanku... tetaplah seperti ini,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Mereka menghilang!,"

"Bagaimana bisa? Cepat cari mereka. Ah Shit!"

"Biarkan saja, kau tahu? Mereka menurun dari sifatmu,"

"Jangan mengungkitnya,"

"Maaf, tapi itu memang kenyataan Tuan besar,"

"Cukup! Keluar kau brengsek,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Bolehkah aku menangis?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau pikir, dengan semua masalah ini aku bisa tenang dan bisa menguburnya dalam-dalam,ha?"

"_Malaikat_ sepertimu tidak boleh menangis,"

"Egois,"

"Terserah kau saja, aku hanya terlalu menyayangimu,"

.

.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_, kau mendahuluiku!"

"Harusnya memang begitu bukan? Hei, aku ini hyungmu, lebih tidak terima lagi kalau kau yang mendahuluiku. Seharusnya kau bersyukur mendapatkan calon kakak ipar yang melebihi seorang malaikat,"

"Kau berlebihan,hyung,"

"Bukankah dia juga seorang _cheonsa_ dimatamu?"

"Jangan menggodaku hyung, atau akan kurusak pernikahanmu,"

"Silahkan saja, sebelum kau bertindak mungkin kau sudah berada dikamar bawah tanah,"

"Dasar iblis tak tahu diri,"

"Dan kau adalah adik dari iblis tak tahu diri itu,"

"Persetan denganmu hyung!"

.

.

.

.

.

FIN/END

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Hai saking tak tahu malunya Al , ke-bo-sa-nan dirumah -liburan- haha yaudah iseng-iseng buat teaser atau sekedar buat bocoran fanfic Al selanjutnya.<em>

_Gatau bakal dilanjut atau ngga, yang pasti kalau responnya positive okay Al lanjut. sebaliknya, kalau responnya negative ya gabakal Al lanjutin hehe._

_Masih bingung mau ngepairing siapa sama siapa, maunya sih DAEBAEK sama MINYOON atau ngga ya VKOOK atau yang lain lah KAIBAEK / DAELO bisa juga/? _

_Jadi ya Al tulis semua aja di summary /facepalm/ Sarannya sangat dibutuhkan~~ /kedipkedip/_

_Okay, sampai jumpa di chapt selanjutnya!_

_Syukur-syukur ada yang ngereview love you more lah, yang sider juga love youu lebih more lagi kalau kalian terketuk hatinya untuk ngereview~ _

_Mind to Review ? ;)_


	2. Chapter 1

1004

.

Aerolee

.

_Warning!_

_._

_BoyxBoy | Yaoi | Angst, Tragedy, Hurt, Romance | PG-15_

_._

_Baekhyun_

_._

_Jungkook_

_._

_Other cast coming soon!_

_._

_Dont like?_

_._

_Dont Read!_

_._

_Dont Plagiarize!_

_._

_Semua cast milik agensi masing2, orang tua masing2 dan juga milik Tuhan._

_Tapi Fanfic ini asli milik saya, jika ada kesamaan alur, kata-kata, cast atau sebagainya, itu hanya unsur ketidak sengajaan._

_._

_Enjoy!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Jika memang ini yang terbaik, aku rela mengorbankan nyawaku untuk menjagamu tetap hidup."_

_._

_._

.

"Apa kau yakin sayang? Menurutku ini terlalu berbahaya untuk kedua anak kita,"

Wanita berpostur jangkung itu bergerak gelisah, matanya menatap sang suami dengan sorot mata khawatir dan juga takut. Takut jika suaminya itu bertindak ceroboh dan akan berdampak kepada anak-anaknya.

Sang suami hanya tersenyum sembari mengelus pundak istrinya, seakan-akan ia dan juga keluarganya akan baik-baik saja.

"Tenang lah, keluarga kita akan baik-baik saja. Aku tak sebodoh itu mengorbankan kedua anakmu,"

"Mereka anakmu juga,"

"Hanya satu dari kedua anakmu,"

Pria paruh baya itu beranjak, berjalan kesebuah rak buku yang terletak disudut ruangan bernuansa coklat kayu itu. Mengambil sesuatu dari balik rak kemudian kembali menghampiri istrinya.

"Mereka hanya menginginkan ini bukan? _Flashdisk_ ini akan ku kubur, dan tak ada satupun dari mereka dapat menemukannya. Percaya padaku,"

"T-tapi—"

"Kematian Baek Beom lebih baik kita kubur dalam-dalam Hyejin-ah. Aku tak ingin kedua putra kita dalam bahaya,"

Hyejin menghembuskan nafasnya tertahan. Bagaimana juga ia belum bisa tenang jika semua ini menyangkut keselamatan kedua putranya itu, sebelumnya ia tak pernah menyangka jika berhubungan dengan mereka akan sangat berbahaya. Ia benar-benar takut.

"Ayo kita pergi,"

Sang suami mengerutkan dahinya, memandang Hyejin penuh arti.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini Jungho-_ya_. Kita bisa pergi ke _Paris_? _Jepang_? Oh tidak, jangan kesana. Bagaimana dengan _London_? Ya menurutku itu tempat yang aman. Kumohon,"

Hyejin menggenggam erat tangan suaminya itu, mengisaratkan kepada Jungho bahwa ia tidak benar baik-baik saja. Pikirannya masih dihantui oleh kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi pada anak-anaknya.

Jungho tahu bahwa istrinya ini sangat mencemaskan kedua putranya, seandainya mata dan telinganya ini tak berkerja seenaknya mungkin kini mereka akan baik-baik saja. Ya tentu saja.

Hyejin masih menggenggam tangan Jungho erat, ia masih menunggu jawaban dari suaminya itu. Jungho mendengus perlahan, membalas genggaman Hyejin sembari menatap penuh sayang istrinya itu.

"Baiklah, kita akan ke_London_. Biar kuurus semua surat-surat kepindahan kita," Jungho tersenyum lalu mengusap surai kelam milik Hyejin.

"Dan soal kedua putra kita. Biarkan mereka hidup disana seterusnya, aku tidak mau mengambil resiko jika mereka menemukan Baekhyun dan Jungkook di korea," Lanjut Jungho dengan nada serius.

Hyejin tersenyum lalu mengangguk mengerti. Suaminya ini walaupun terkadang hatinya sekeras batu tetap saja ia akan luluh dan berpikir rasional untuk kebaikan keluarganya.

"Persiapkan barang-barangmu, kita akan berangkat besok subuh,"—

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayah, kita mau kemana? Bukankah hari ini hari senin? Baekhyun harus sekolah,"—

Jungho berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun-anaknya. Ia tersenyum sembari mengacak rambut anak sulungnya itu. Benar-benar imut dan polos.

"Sejak dulu Baekhyun ingin keluar negeri bukan?" Tanya Jungho yang dibalas anggukan antusias oleh Baekhyun.

Jungho tersenyum kembali, "Ayah mengabulkan permintaanmu. Kita akan pergi ke _London_, dan mulai sekarang Baekhyun akan bersekolah disana," Jelas Jungho.

Baekhyun menatap Jungho dengan mata berbinar, "Benarkah Ayah? Benarkah? Terimakasih Ayah, aku menyayangimu," Baekhyun berhambur kepelukan Ayahnya mengecup pipi Jungho dan melompat-lompat kegiarangan khas anak berumur 8 tahun.

Jungho sedikit tertawa melihat tingkah lucu anaknya itu. Sungguh, ia sangat bersyukur memiliki keluarga yang hampir mencapai kata sempurna ini. Memiliki istri yang sabar dan pengertian serta kedua putranya yang imut dan tampan, hidupnya benar-benar sempurna.

Sedetik kemudian air wajahnya berubah, sekelebat bayangan yang akan dihadapinya tiba-tiba muncul kembali. Ia mendesah, bagaimanapun ia harus melakukannya sekalipun nyawa sebagai taruhannya asalkan kedua putranya aman ia tak masalah.

"Sayang kita harus segera berangkat,"

Hyejin muncul dari balik pintu dengan menggendong seorang anak laki-laki berumur 3 tahun. Anak laki-laki itu masih tertidur pulas dalam gendongan Ibunya.

Jungho berdiri, menegakan tubuhnya sembari tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Semoga rencananya kali ini berhasil.

.

.

.

Kini mereka telah sampai, perjalanan _Korea-London_ membutuhkan waktu cukup lama. Bisa dilihat dari raut wajah Baekhyun yang lesu akibat kelelahan dan juga kebosanan saat dalam perjalanan.

"Ayah, Baekhyun lapar. Ayo kita makan dulu, kurasa Jungkook juga sependapat denganku," Baekhyun merengek sembari menarik-narik ujung jas milik Jungho. Ia benar-benar sedang lapar, perutnya sejak 40 menit lalu sudah merengek minta diisi.

Jungho terkekeh melihat kelakuan anaknya yang imut itu, pandangannya beralih kepada Jungkook yang juga menatapnya dengan memelas. Mau tak mau ia harus mengiyakan rengekan kedua putranya itu. Sedangkan Hyejin hanya tersenyum sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nah sayang, mau makan apa? Pesanlah sesukamu, asalkan jangan terlalu banyak memesan _ice cream strawberry_,"

Jungho menarik hidung Baekhyun dengan gemas, sedangkan Baekhyun mempoutkan mulutnya kesal. Ayahnya memang selalu bisa menebak apa yang akan ia pesan. "Ayah selalu begitu," Ucap Baekhyun mencibir.

"Ibu, Jungkook juga mau _ice cream_. Masa Baekhyun-_hyung_ saja? Aku juga mau," Jungkook merengek, masih terdengar jelas logat ala anak bayi dari rengekan Jungkook.

"Baiklah,baiklah. Akan ibu pesankan juga _ice cream_ untuk Jungkook," Jungkook bersorak senang setelah berhasil membujuk Ibunya, kemudian kembali duduk disamping Baekhyun.

Dirasa kedua putranya itu sudah makan dengan tenang, Jungho merebahkan punggungnya bersender pada punggung kursi. Ia benar-benar lelah.

Hyejin mengusap tangan suaminya, ia tahu Jungho sedang kelelahan saat ini. Diamatinya muka suaminya lebih lekat, bukan hanya kelelahan tetapi raut cemas diwajah Jungho terlihat begitu jelas.

Hyejin mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga suaminya berniat membisikan sesuatu sebelum jari telunjuk Jungho bergerak menyentuh bibirnya. Menyuruh Hyejin untuk diam tidak bergerak.

Hyejin menatap Jungho penuh tanya. Ada apa?

"Aku mendengar bunyi _timer_," Ucap Jungho sedikit berbisik, namun masih terdengar jelas oleh Hyejin.

Hyejin mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti, mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling mencari tahu ada apa sebenarnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sudah kuduga, mereka mengikuti kita sampai disini. Shit!"

Jungho mengumpat, dengan cepat ia mengambil secarik kertas kemudian ia biarkan kertas itu jatuh kelantai.

Hyejin terhenyak, perasaan takut mulai menjalar dipikirannya lagi. Ia melirik kedua putranya yang masih dengan lahap menyantap _ice_ _cream_nya, sedetik kemudian pandangannya ia alihkan menatap suaminya yang sedang memejamkan mata.

"_Timer bomb_. berada dikios ini, berjarak kurang lebih 1 meter dari tempat kita sekarang," Jungho bergumam, ia membuka matanya menatap Hyejin.

"L-lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? K-kita harus kabur," Tubuh Hyejin bergetar hebat, air mata mulai membasahi kedua pipinya. Takut, ia takut.

Jungho berbalik menatap kedua putranya, ia tersenyum kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan yang seketika membuat kakak beradik itu mengalihkan perhatiannya menatap sang Ayah.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau bisa membantu Ayah?"

"Membantu apa ayah?"

Jungho merogoh saku celananya mengambil sebuah kotak mainan lalu memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Simpanlah ini, dan jangan di buka sebelum Baekhyun berumur 17 tahun, mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, Jungho tersenyum diliriknya sekilas istrinya kemudian menepuk bahu istrinya berniat menenangkan Hyejin.

"Dan satu lagi, bisakah Baehyun membantu ayah mengantar Jungkook ke kamar mandi? Baekhyun tidak mau kan kalau Jungkook mengompol disini? Ah iya dan juga belikan Ayah air mineral didepan bandara ya,"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, kenapa harus membeli air mineral sejauh itu? disini bahkan masih banyak yang menjual air mineral.

"Baiklah Ayah. Ayo Jungkook, _hyung_ antar kekamar mandi," Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menuntun Jungkook untuk berdiri.

"Ini bawa tas ranselmu, semuanya ada didalam,"

Jungho memakaikan tas ransel kepada Baekhyun dan Jungkook, semua perlengkapan anaknya sudah ia siapkan dalam tas itu. dan juga semua berkasnya.

Jungho mengacak rambut kedua putranya, ia tersenyum kemudian mengecupi pipi Baekhyun dan Jungkook bergantian. Ia sedikit lama memandang kedua putranya itu, berat rasanya jika berpisah dengan putranya yang manis ini. Namun, takdir memang mengharuskan ia melakukan ini.

"Sudah, cepat antar Jungkook. Ayah dan Ibu akan menunggu disini,"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu berjalan sembari menuntun Jungkook menuju kamar mandi.

Jungho menatap nanar punggung kedua putranya yang semakin menjauh. Ia mendesah saat siluet putranya menghilang dari pandangannya. Hyejin masih memandang takut kearah Jungho.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja, percayalah. Biarkan kita yang pergi demi menutupi semua ini,"

Jungho tersenyum, kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan Hyejin dengan erat. Hyejin yang mengerti maksud Jungho tersenyum. Suaminya memang yang terbaik, pikirnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara gemuruh.

.

.

.

BOOM!

.

.

.

BOOM!

.

.

.

BOOM!

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjengit kaget ketika indra pendengarannya menangkap suara gemuruh yang sangat dahsyat. Tubuhnya menegang dan bergetar. Dengan sigap ia menutup kedua telinga Jungkook dengan kedua telapak tangannya, ia tidak ingin Jungkook menangis ketakutan.

"A-ayah? I-ibu?" Baekhyun bergumam, firasatnya tidak enak. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Setelah Jungkook menyelesaikan urusannya dikamar mandi, dengan cepat Baekhyun menarik lengan Jungkook untuk kembali menemui Ayah dan juga Ibunya.

Baekhyun semakin dikejutkan oleh keadaan bandara yang hancur lebur, tangga eskalator yang rubuh, dinding yang hancur, dan potongan-potongan tubuh manusia yang terpental kesegala arah.

Diliriknya Jungkook yang mulai memeluk lengannya dengan erat dan matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca ingin menangis.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa semuanya hancur? Baekhyun bahkan masih terlalu kecil untuk menyaksikan kejadian memilukan seperti ini. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?

Teriakan orang-orang menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunan singkatnya, terasadar ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Ayah dan Ibunya. Semuanya hancur, bahkan tak tersisa. Darah bercucuran dimana-mana. Bau anyir darah membuat Baekhyun mual dan ingin muntah.

"AYAH! IBU! KALIAN DIMANA?! JAWAB AKU BU! AYAH!"

"HIKS... AYAH! IBU! KALIAN DIMANA?! HIKS.."

Baekhyun terduduk lemas, air matanya sudah mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia menarik Jungkook dalam rengkuhannya, mengelus punggung Jungkook dan menangis bersama.

Tak sengaja ekor mata Baekhyun menangkap sesuatu yang tidak asing baginya. Ia menajamkan matanya memperjelas apa yang ia lihat. Dilepaskannya pelukan Jungkook dan dengan perlahan melangkah menuju sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

.

Liontin berbentuk hati emas dengan foto yang tertera didalamnya.

.

Baekhyun mengambil liontin itu, dibukanya dengan perlahan, "Foto Ayah, Ibu, Aku dan Jungkook? T-tidak mungkin,"

Tak lama kemudian rombongan ambulance serta polisi memenuhi sudut bandara, mereka menarik Baekhyun dan Jungkook untuk menjauh dari lokasi ledakan.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya kemudian memeluk Jungkook dengan erat. Menangis.

"Maafkan aku, Ayah, Ibu.. aku mencintai kalian. Aku akan menjaga Jungkook dengan baik,"—

.

.

.

.

_Seoul, South Korea. 12:00 KST_

_[Breaking News]_

_Terjadi ledakan di Bandara International London Heathrow pagi ini, ledakan ini menewaskan kurang lebih 450 jiwa termasuk penumpang, scurity, pegawai dan juga pilot, 200 orang luka-luka dan 45 orang selamat. Termasuk menewaskan seluruh keluarga dari Jaksa Jungho beserta istri dan anak-anaknya. _

_Sekian breaking news hari ini, tetaplah berjaga-jaga. Selamat siang._

_Monday, 12__th__ March 2000_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued..<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hai, Al datang lagi~~~~<em>

_Maaf banget karna lama update, maklum otak ngadat ditengah-tengah jadi ya begitulah. Jujur kurang puas sebenernya nulis ini, alurnya mainstream bgt. berhubung otak lagi gabisa diajak kompromi, yaudah begini sajalah. Insyaallah bakal Al lebih detail-in buat chapt depan. semoga masih pada nunggu hehe. :D_

_Berhubung soal cast, semua saran sudah Al tampung. Terimakasih buat yang ngasih saran dan ngereview. yang ngefollow sama ngefav fanfic ini juga terimakasih /tebar lope/ _

_Itu tuh udah Al kasih bocoran castnya, haha. ini untuk para uke dulu yah. seme menyusul di chapt selanjutnya~~_

_Banyak petunjuk yang Al kasih disini, buat pendukung di chapt selanjutnya. kalau gajeli bakalan bingung di chapt depan. ;;)_

_Thanks to : _ANAKDAELO, ikanjelo, guest, hazelzel, RealDe, Kyumin pu, Tania3424, ChaYoung, Linkz account, HanDik, Blacknancho, and other~~~

_Kritik dan Saran dengan senang hati diterima._

_Mind to Review?_


	3. Chapter 2

1004

(Sacrifice)

.

Aerolee

.

_Warning!_

_._

_BoyxBoy | Yaoi | Angst, Tragedy, Hurt, Romance | PG-15_

_._

_Baekhyun, Jungkook, Daehyun, Junhong, Taehyung, and other._

_._

_Dont Like?_

_._

_Dont read!_

_._

_Dont Plagiarize please!_

_._

_Semua cast milik agensi masing2, orang tua masing2 dan juga milik Tuhan._

_Tapi fanfic ini asli milik saya, jika ada kesamaan alur, kata-kata, cast atau sebagainya, itu hanya unsur ketidak sengajaan._

_._

_Enjoy!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Jika memang ini yang terbaik, aku rela mengorbankan nyawaku untuk menjagamu tetap hidup,"_

_._

_._

_._

"Bagaimana dok? Saya sudah tak tahu harus berbuat apa setelah ini,"

Pemuda berpostur jangkung dengan setelan jas hitam yang melekat ditubuhnya itu menggenggam tangan pria berjas putih dihadapannya dengan erat. Tubuhnya bergetar, dari sorot matanya dapat dilihat ia sangat ketakutan.

Pria berjas putih itu menepuk pelan genggaman tangan pasiennya, ia merasa iba melihat kondisi orang dihadapannya kini.

"Tenang lah, kau akan baik-baik saja jika kau rajin mengikuti terapi dariku. Soal kesehatan psikismu, hasil lab menyatakan kau baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, gangguan imajinasi yang kau alami selama ini membuat jiwa dan kerja otak anda sedikit bermasalah,"

"Lalu? Apa yang harus saya lakukan? Sudah seminggu saya kehilangan kendali,"

Pria berjas putih itu merebahkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Ia menatap lekat pria dihadapannya kini, dirasa cukup ia mendongak lalu mendesah kecil. Benar-benar rumit kasus yang ia hadapi saat ini.

"Kau didiaknosa menderita _Psikosomatis_ serta _Schizophrenia_, Setres yang anda alami ketika kehilangan istri anda menimbulkan rasa takut, trauma, pikiran dan juga _psychomotor_ anda meningkat serta berjalan tidak wajar. Hal ini mengakibatkan _imajinasi_ anda menguasai pikiran anda,"

Pria berjas putih itu menegakkan tubuhnya lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan mendekati meja, kedua tangannya ia letakkan diatas meja untuk menumpu tubuhnya.

"Rindu akan sosok istri yang anda rasakan juga dapat menimbulkan _Schizophrenia_ secara tidak langsung. Setiap anda melihat anak-anak anda, anda akan seperti melihat istri anda dan melakukan hal-hal yang tak senonoh kepada anak anda. Kau harus mengikuti terapi dengan teratur jika ingin kembali normal,"

"Dan juga, suruh anak-anak anda untuk tinggal bersama kakek dan neneknya untuk sementara waktu. Hal ini untuk mencegah jika kau mengalami _episode_,"

Dokter berjas putih itu tersenyum kemudian merogoh saku jasnya mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan bolpoin lalu mulai menulis sesuatu. Semacam resep atau sebagainya yang digunakan untuk kebutuhan _psikoterapi_.

Diberikannya kertas tersebut sembari tersenyum, bagaimanapun ia harus tetap ramah dan sopan kepada pasiennya, seberat apapun masalah pasien yang dikonsultasikan.

"Terimakasih, aku sedikit takjub dengan anda Dokter. Anda masih muda dan sudah bergelar dokter spesialis psikiatri, keluarga anda pasti sangat bangga kepada anda,"—

Dokter itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil, "Baiklah, anda bisa pulang sekarang. Hari kamis jadwal anda untuk melakukan _psikoterapi_,"

Pria berjas hitam itu beranjak dari kursinya, membungkuk sekilas kemudian melenggang pergi.

Pemuda berjas putih itu merebahkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa, jasnya ia lempar kesegala arah tanda ia benar-benar kepanasaan saat ini.

"Panas sekali, apa AC-nya tidak berfungsi?" Gerutunya sembari mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangannya membuat angin kecil.

Dokter ber-_nametag_ _Ronald Cristof_ itu memiliki postur tubuh jangkung, warna kulit yang cerah dan rambutnya yang brunette. Masih sangat ketara jika umur dokter tersebut masih sangat muda, bisa ditebak jika umurnya kini baru menginjak 23 tahun.

Ia berkerja di _Newham General Hospital _salah satu rumah sakit ternama dikota _London _dan menjabat sebagai kepala Dokter psikiatri disana. Tidak heran jika banyak orang yang kagum dengannya, karena ia termasuk dalam dokter muda yang sudah menjabat sebagai kepala suatu spesialis dengan umurnya yang masih sangat muda tersebut.

Ia melirik jam kemudian menghembuskan nafas perlahan, "Sudah waktunya jam makan siang," Gumamnya sembari merogoh saku celananya berniat mengambil sesuatu.

Suara ketukan pintu menghentikan kegiatan dokter muda itu, dengan cepat ia menegakkan badannya dan sesekali merapikan pakaiannya yang kusut.

"Masuklah," Perintahnya.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok pemuda jangkung berpakaian santai dengan tas ransel yang bertengger dipunggungnya. Jika dilihat dengan seksama wajah pemuda itu bisa dibilang hampir mirip dengan dokter muda itu, sama-sama memiliki wajah imut dan kulit yang cerah.

"Apa aku mengganggumu _hyung_?" Tanya pemuda itu saat ia sudah duduk tepat didepan dokter muda itu. Dan hanya mendapat gelengan kepala oleh dokter muda itu.

"Bagaimana harimu? Menyenangkan? Kupikir kau akan pergi ke-_game center _terlebih dahulu sebelum berkunjung kesini,"

Pemuda itu berdecak, kedua tangannya ia lipat didepan dada sembari memandang pemuda yang menjabat sebagai dokter dihadapannya kini dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Aku sedikit asing dengan _tagname_ milikmu _hyung_, seperti bukan _hyung_ku saja,"

Dokter muda itu terkekeh, "Jungkook-_ah_, sudah berapa kali kau mempermasalahkan soal _tagname ini_? Menurutku ini bagus,"

Pemuda yang diyakini bernama Jungkook itu memutar bola matanya malas, kakaknya ini selalu seperti itu. Tidak peka, atau berpura-pura tidak peka.

Selama 15 tahun ini kakaknya benar-benar banyak berubah. Semenjak kejadian _bomb_ dibandara 15 tahun silam yang menewaskan kedua orangtuanya itu, kakaknya benar-benar merubah dirinya secara total, dari identitas hingga kebiasaannya ia merubah semuanya.

"Terserah kau saja hyung. Apa kau tidak berniat mengajakku makan siang atau sekedar mengisi perut yang lapar ini?" Ucap Jungkook sedikit merajuk, kedua pipinya ia gembungkan dan mengerucutkan bibirnya layaknya anak kecil.

Dokter muda itu terkekeh lalu mengacak-acak rambut adiknya itu dengan gemas.

"_C'mon_ Baekhyun-_hyung_, aku kesini bukan untuk membantumu mengurus pasien-pasien gilamu. Aku kesini untuk mengisi perut, salahkan kau yang tidak pernah memberiku uang saku," Jungkook merengek kembali.

"Iya..iya.. kau cerewet sekali,"

Mau tidak mau Dokter muda itu-Baekhyun mengangguk mengiakan lalu menarik tangan adiknya menuju kantin rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali kau Jung Daehyun, jangan seenak jidatmu membatalkan penyelidikan. Kau pikir mudah menenangkan amarah Cha-_sajangnim_? Menyusahkanku saja!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Daehyun itu tak bergeming, ia masih asyik memainkan game diponselnya. Sesekali ia berseru ketika ia berhasil mengalahkan lawan saat memain game, dan sesekali ia menggerutu ketika ia kalah dalam game. Benar-benar seperti remaja berumur belasan tahun.

"Ya! Kau mendengarkanku atau tidak?"

Daehyun mendengus, ia lempar ponselnya itu kesegala arah kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu memandang tajam pria dihadapannya kini.

"Kau berisik sekali,"

"Bagaimana tidak? Kau selalu berbuat seenaknya sendiri!"

Wajah Daehyun semakin masam, moodnya semakin memburuk. Asistennya ini benar-benar banyak bicara dan suka berteriak yang membuatnya harus siap kapas untuk menyumpal kedua telinganya.

"Kau tahu kan? Aku malas mengurus kasus-kasus yang sepele dan tidak penting. Jadi tidak ada salahnya aku menolaknya, dan kau Junhong sebaiknya kau pergi membeli kopi untukku dari pada harus berteriak dan membuat gendang telingaku semakin sakit,"

Junhong berdecak. Apa-apan ini? Kalau saja orang dihadapannya ini bukan atasannya, ia bisa saja membogem wajah datar Daehyun dan membuang mayatnya ditepian hutan. Menyebalkan.

"Bilang saja kau takut. Badan beruang hati hello kitty," Junhong mencibir.

Akhir-akhir ini ia harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra. Yang benar saja ia disuruh-suruh ini itu layaknya seorang _maid_, dia ini seorang detektif. Sialnya ia harus berkerja kepada Daehyun untuk 10 tahun lamanya. Heol

Daehyun mendelik, "Apa yang kau katakan? Sedangkan kau laki-laki tapi sifat layaknya seorang anak gadis,"

Junhong menatap tajam kearah Daehyun yang berlagak seolah-olah ia menang kali ini. Lama kelamaan amarah Junghong tersulut juga, "Apa kau bilang? Jika saja Shim-sajangnim memerintahku untuk berkerja dengan Himchan-_hyung_ bukan denganmu, aku bisa saja menendangmu keluar dari sini!"

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu, sialan." Lanjut Junhong. Kini nadanya mulai merendah.

Daehyun tertawa mendengar rentetan kata yang dilontarkan Junhong, yang menurutnya lucu dan menggemaskan itu.

Apa? Tidak, ia masih sadar diri. Mana mungkin ia mulai tertarik dengan bawahannya yang super cerewet ini? Yang benar saja.

"Sudah puas tertawanya jaksa Jung Daehyun? Kau bahkan terlihat seperti om-om pedo sekarang," Ucap Junhong sarkastik.

Daehyun memutar bola matanya malas, beranjak pergi ke meja kerjanya mengabaikan Junhong yang tengah menatapnya dengan horror sembari mencibir atasannya itu.

"Hey bocah, apa tidak ada kasus yang menarik? Aku bosan,"

"Makanya terima saja semua kasus yang dilimpahkan kepadamu, begitu saja susah,"

"Kau itu kenapa tidak semakin pintar?"

"Jangan memulai pertengkaran lagi Jung Daehyun,"

Daehyun mendengus. Ia benar-benar bosan sekarang, seharusnya ia senang karena bisa bersantai. Entah kenapa dari awal moodnya sudah buruk, sekarang ia menginginkan sebuah hiburan.

"Hei Jung, apa kau pernah mendengar tragedi pengeboman yang terjadi 15 tahun silam di _International London Heathrow Airport_?"

Junhong membuka suaranya. Kedua tangannya masih sibuk membolak balik berkas lama dan matanya masih tertuju pada deretan huruf yang tertera didalamnya.

"Ada apa? Seingatku aku pernah mendengarnya,"

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa ada yang ganjal,"

"Maksudmu?"

Daehyun menajamkan indra pendengarannya, ia mulai tertarik dengan topik yang dibicarakan Junhong.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti karena aku juga baru mengetahui tragedi ini, apa pelakunya sudah ditemukan?"

"Kasus itu sudah ditutup sejak lama, dan belum ada yang tahu siapa dalang dari semua itu. lagi pula itu diluar tanggung jawab kita,"

Junhong mendengus. Diliriknya tumpukan berkas disamping mejanya lalu merogoh mencari sesuatu disana. Sedangkan Daehyun hanya menggidikan bahunya tak peduli.

"Hei bocah, nanti malam maukah kau menemaniku berkencan?"

"WHAT?!"—

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Jungkook tengah duduk dengan tenang menyantap makan siangnya, ia ditemani oleh Baekhyun yang dengan setia menemaninya makan. Baekhyun hanya memesan strawberry _milshake_ dan membiarkan Jungkook memesan makanan sesuka hatinya.

Awalnya Baekhyun berencana hanya mengajak Jungkook untuk makan dikantin, namun karena situasi yang terlalu ramai dan banyak perawat dan juga rekan-rekannya yang menyerbu mereka akhirnya ia memutuskan mengajak Jungkook untuk makan diluar.

_Well_, alasannya cukup simple. Mereka tidak ingin diganggu oleh orang-orang yang gemas ataupun sibuk memuji mereka saat makan siang. Hanya itu, karena Jungkook maupun Baekhyun sama-sama membenci tempat ramai.

"_Hyung_, kau tidak memesan makanan? Jangan membohongiku kalau kau tidak lapar, perutmu sudah berbunyi sejak dimobil tadi,"

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh mendengar ocehan Jungkook, adiknya ini walaupun kadang cuek, dingin dan manja tetap saja ia adalah adiknya yang perhatian dan juga sayang kepadanya.

"Sudah kau makanlah duluan. _Hyung_ sedang dalam masa diet," Balas Baekhyun yang kembali menyeruput strawberry _milksake_nya.

Jungkook yang mendengarnya hanya mengangkat alisnya sebelah. Diet? Yang benar saja.

"Diet apanya? _Hyung_ kau itu kalau mencari alasan yang logis sedikit, badan cungkring begitu apanya yang mau kau kecilkan lagi?" Jungkook berucap sedikit mencibir sambil memandang kakanya itu dari bawah hingga atas.

"Anak ini, padahal sendirinya juga cungkring. Lihat tulang pipimu hampir seluruhnya kelihatan. Bagaimana kata orang-orang jika adik dari seorang _Ronald Cristof _ ternyata kekurangan gizi?" Goda Baekhyun yang langsung mendapat pukulan sendok oleh adiknya itu.

Baekhyun sedikit meringis sembari mengelus dahinya yang berdenyut akibat pukulan sendok yang diberikan Jungkook. Adiknya ini benar-benar tidak sopan.

"_Btw_, aku tadi sempat melihat pria berjas hitam yang berjalan dengan lesu dikoridor rumah sakit tadi. Kelihatannya dia baru keluar dari ruanganmu, kenapa dengan dia _hyung_?"

Baekhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook sedikit mendongak menatap adiknya itu, dahinya berkerut samar. Tumben sekali Jungkook bertanya hal seperti itu.

"Hanya seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang mengidap _Psikosomatis _dan _Schizophrenia_ akibat depresi kehilangan istrinya. Itu hal yang wajar terjadi kepada orang yang terlalu bergantung kepada orang lain," Ucap Baekhyun sambil menyeruput milkshakenya lagi.

"Kenapa? Tumben sekali kau bertanya," Lanjutnya

"Tidak, aku hanya kasian melihatnya. Mimik wajahnya terlihat sangat putus asa,"

"Mimik wajah yang sama ketika aku hampir kehilanganmu Jungkook-_ah_,"

Jungkook menghentikan kegiatan makannya, diletakkannya garpu dan pisau yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Tangannya terangkat mengusap lengan kakaknya itu, ia tahu perasaan kakanya sekarang.

Jungkook tersenyum, "Yang lalu biarlah berlalu hyung, aku tetap disini bersamamu. Kau yang merawatku hingga sebesar ini ketika ayah dan ibu meninggalkan kita, dan aku takkan pernah bisa melupakan perjuangan besarmu hingga kita bisa seperti ini hyung"

"Tetaplah menjadi _hyung_ku, jangan pernah mengubah kepribadianmu itu _hyung_. Semuanya telah usai, ayah dan ibu sudah tenang disana," Lanjutnya.

Baekhyun menatap kosong milkshakenya sembari mengaduknya tanpa niat, beberapa saat kemudian ia mendongak menatap adiknya itu lalu tersenyum samar.

"Tidak, ini belum berakhir Jungkook-_ah_. Kau belum mengerti,"

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti jika kau terus menutupinya dariku _hyung_?!" Jungkook memekik, wajahnya mulai memerah menahan tangis serta amarah.

"Jaga sikapmu, banyak orang disini,"

"Siapa peduli? Tidak ada yang mengerti bahasa korea disini,"

"Siapa bilang? Aku mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan,"

Serempak kedua kakak beradik itu memalingkan wajahnya menuju sumber suara, Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya samar sedangkan Baekhyun membelalakan matanya kaget.

"Kau orang korea bukan? Perkenalkan namaku Kim Taehyung," Ucap pemuda itu.

Mendengar itu kedua kakak beradik itu saling berpandangan.

Habislah sudah—

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar dari Korea?"

Pemuda bernama Kim Taehyung itu mengangguk sambil menyesap lemon_ tea_ yang dipesannya tadi.

Baekhyun mengangguk tanda mengerti, ia sedikit terkesan dengan cerita yang disampaikan Taehyung tentang dirinya dan juga seputar keadaan Korea Selatan saat ini.

Sedangkan Jungkook hanya memandang malas dua orang yang sedang berbincang dihadapannya itu, ia melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Dan sesekali berdeham kecil ketika ia merasa diabaikan.

"Kau itu orang korea tetapi bahasamu sangat payah," Ucap Taehyung.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa kikuk. Memang benar, kosa kata yang ia gunakan sangat sederhana berbeda dengan jika ia berbicara menggunakan bahasa inggris.

"Apa masalahnya? Kau itu datang-datang menyela pembicaraan orang, menguping, dan sekarang begitu kepo,"

Jungkook akhirnya mengangkat suara, dari nadanya yang ketus bisa dilihat bahwa ia sangat terganggu dengan kedatangan Taehyung.

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya samar, "Aku hanya ingin tahu. Jika tidak boleh, tak apa," Ucapnya lalu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Jungkook mendecih kemudian memalingkan wajahnya menatap kearah lain.

Baekhyun yang melihat perdebatan kecil antara adiknya dengan Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, adiknya selalu saja bersifat ketus bila bertemu dengan orang asing.

"Taehyung-ah, kau bisa tinggal diapartemen kami jika kau mau. Aku tahu kau sedang mencari tempat tinggal bukan? Mencari apartemen disini sangat susah, mengingat sebentar lagi akan libur musim panas,"

"Apa tidak menyusahkan hyung?"

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Aku akan sangat senang jika kau mau tinggal bersama kami, dan terlebih lagi kau bisa menjadi teman Jungkook dirumah,"

Jungkook terbelalak dengan cepat ia menoleh memandang kakanya seolah-olah mengatakan kepada kakanya itu _Apakah-kau-sedang-bercanda-hyung?-aku-tidak-mau_.

Baekhyun balas memandang Jungkook, _Sekali-ini-saja-menurutlah-kepadaku_.

Akhirnya Jungkook mengela napas pasrah, mengangguk dengan malas.

"Baiklah, aku harus segera kembali kerumah sakit. Jungkook kau bisa pulang sendirikan?"

"Hm,"

"Okay, sampai bertemu dirumah,"

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas lambaian tangan oleh Taehyung. Diliriknya Jungkook sekilas kemudian tersenyum sebelum melenggang pergi kembali kerumah sakit.

Jungkook mendengus lalu menatap Taehyung dengan malas ketika kakanya itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya sendiri bersama Taehyung. Ah tidak, memikirkan pemuda disampingnya saja sudah membuatnya pusing apalagi tinggal bersamanya. Jungkook benar-benar sial sekarang.

Taehyung hanya menggedikan bahunya acuh, tak berani membuka suara. Ia tahu pria disampingnya itu sedang mengumpatinya, walau terdengar pelan ia masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Ia sedikit canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Jungkook, menatapnya saja ia tak berani. Bukan karena ia takut, hanya saja Jungkook seperti menutup dirinya dan tak berniat sedikitpun berbicara dengannya.

Jungkook beranjak dari kursi lalu mulai melangkah pergi, langkahnya terhenti beberapa petak dari tempatnya semula. Ia berbalik sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Kau mau ikut atau tidak?"

Taehyung tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya, sadar jika Jungkook sudah menunggunya ia langsung bergegas berdiri dan menyusul Jungkook.

Menyusahkan, desis Jungkook lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju apartemen yang diikuti Taehyung yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

* * *

><p>Update nih~ haha<p>

Sengaja update kilat karena kedepannya al bakalan jarang update, maklum liburan tahun baru hehe.

Akhirnya semua castnya muncul di chapt ini, walaupun kurang momentnya gapapalah~ /ditimpuk/ masih belum ada konfliknya karena emang baru awal, al mah ngikut saja mau gimana ceritanya dibawa sama sang dokter muda ini /ini apa/

Oh iya, banyak hal-hal penting yang al masukin di chapt ini sampai-sampai al harus nyari referensinya di om google. ngubek-ngubek om google sampe om googlenya ngadat mulu gamau jalan/? cuma buat nyari info, kalau ada yang salah mohon bantuannya ya kasih tau al mana yang bener biar al ubah gitu. hehe~

Balas review yang non-_login_ dulu ya~

**ChaYoung** : iya nih kasian banget baeki sm kookie ;;( akhirnya juga mereka bisa tumbuh dengan baik kok ;) okay, Thanks ya~ btw, udah update nih~

**bibombyun** : Thank you udah mampir buat baca ya~ jangan bosen-bosen buat mampir / ngereview hehe. btw, udah update nih :)

_Thanks to : HanDik, hurufve, RealDe, ChaYoung, bibombyun, kyumin pu, hazelzel, melizwufan, Sapphire Amumuhoopla, darkhyuners shinning, ibyeori, Rapp-i, Spica007Bang and other. _

_Thankyou yang sudah menyempatkan waktu buat ngereview, ngefollow, atau ngefav fanfic abal milik al ini. hehe . luvluvluv /tebar permen kiss/_

_Kritik dan saran dengan senang hati diterima._

_Mind to Review?_


	4. Chapter 3

Nb : Al mohon maaf karena di chap sebelumnya alurnya banyak yang ga nyambung, tapi sebenarnya emg sengaja Al gituin. mohon pengertiannya ya. sebagai permintaan maaf di chap ini Al panjangin nyampe wordnya 4k+ _Happy Reading_~

.

1004

(Sacrifice)

.

Aerolee

.

_Warning!_

_(Typo everywhere, EYD Failed)_

_._

_BoyxBoy | Yaoi | Angst, Tragedy, Hurt, Romance | PG-15_

_._

_Baekhyun, Jungkook, Daehyun, Junhong, Taehyung, and other._

_._

_Dont Like?_

_._

_Dont read!_

_._

_Dont Plagiarize please!_

_._

_Semua cast milik agensi masing2, orang tua masing2 dan juga milik Tuhan._

_Tapi fanfic ini asli milik saya, jika ada kesamaan alur, kata-kata, cast atau sebagainya, itu hanya unsur ketidak sengajaan._

_._

_Enjoy!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Jika memang ini yang terbaik, aku rela mengorbankan nyawaku untuk menjagamu tetap hidup,"_

_._

_._

_._

Kini Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah berada di apartemen milik Baekhyun, yang tentu saja akan ditinggali oleh Baekhyun, Jungkook dan juga Taehyung sang penghuni baru.

Apartemen ini tidak begitu luas ataupun mewah, terkesan sederhana dan juga minimalis. Walaupun sederhana jika dilihat lebih seksama apartemen ini cukup terlihat luas dengan ruang tamu dan dapur yang berada di sebelah kiri ruangan, dan tiga buah kamar tidur disebelah kanan.

Setelah menunjukkan kamar yang akan ditinggali Taehyung, Jungkook langsung melenggang pergi tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Anak itu kenapa sih?"

Taehyung bergumam sambil memandangi punggung Jungkook yang mulai menghilang.

Dari pertama kali ia bertemu hingga sekarang mungkin tidak sampai 10 kata yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook hal itu yang membuat Taehyung tak enak hati dan bingung. Ada apa dengan dirinya?

Taehyung meletakkan kopernya dipinggiran ranjang, ia edarkan pandangannya kepenjuru ruangan. Bersih, rapi dan tidak berdebu sama sekali—

"apa baru dibersihkan?" Gumam Taehyung sembari berjalan mengelilingi kamar itu.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat disebuah kaca besar yang bertengger manis didinding. Ia melihat pantulan wajahnya disana. Sesekali ia berpose, mengubah tatanan rambutnya dan meneliti tubuhnya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut.

"Tidak terlalu buruk, aku tetap tampan. Bajuku? Masih sangat sopan. Rambutku? Tentu saja sangat rapi," Ucap Taehyung bermonolog didepan kaca.

Ia menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu beberapa menit kemudian pemuda bernama Taehyung itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"LALU APA YANG SALAH DENGANKU?!"

Taehyung mengacak –acak rambutnya frustasi. Wajah ketus Jungkook terus menghantui otaknya, selama ini belum ada orang yang berani mengacuhkannya. Dan bagaimana bisa ia diacuhkan oleh orang yang belum ada satu jam ia temui? Yang benar saja.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Taehyung langsung melesat keluar kamar berniat mencari Jungkook. Meminta penjelasan dari pria berwajah manis itu.

Namun saat ia baru selangkah keluar dari kamarnya, tiba-tiba Jungkook sudah berdiri tepat dihadapannya dengan memasang wajah datarnya yang khas.

Taehyung terbelalak kaget dan hampir terjatuh jika saja pintu kamarnya tidak ia tutup terlebih dahulu.

"Mau apa kau? Berteriak seperti orang gila," Desis Jungkook datar.

Taehyung masih tidak bergeming, pandangannya terkunci oleh iris kelam milik Jungkook yang menurut Taehyung sangat tajam dan dingin itu.

"K-kau bersekolah dimana?" Pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja tanpa disadari oleh Taehyung.

Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti, "Ck, yang benar saja,"

Jungkook melangkah pergi menuju dapur meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih merutuki ucapannya itu. Sadar bahwa Jungkook sudah pergi dari hadapannya dengan langkah cepat ia menarik tangan Jungkook yang dihadiahi tatapan tajam oleh pria bersurai kelam itu.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku,"

"Apa itu penting?"

"Yah... kurasa itu penting,"

Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya dengan kikuk, aneh sekali kata-kata yang ia susun rapi sebelumnya hilang begitu saja ketika iris kelamnya bertemu dengan iris tajam milik pria bernama Jungkook itu.

Sedangkan Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas, "Lepaskan tanganku,"

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya kegenggaman tangannya yang tengah mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan Jungkook.

Ia melepaskan cengkramannya dan membebaskan pergelangan tangan Jungkook.

Otaknya seakan tidak sedang berkerja dengan baik sekarang, entah karena apa sekarang degupan jantungnya berkerja tidak normal. Lebih cepat dari biasanya—

"Menjauh 4 langkah dariku,"

"Kenap—"

"Tidak mau? Yasudah aku pergi—"

"Tunggu dulu, baiklah baiklah"

Taehyung melangkah 4 petak kebelakang lalu berbalik menatap Jungkook yang tengah memandanginya tanpa ekspresi. Tentu saja membuat Taehyung mati kutu sekarang.

"Kurasa kurang jauh, mundur 5 langkah lagi" Titah Jungkook sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Sebenarnya apa— baiklah," Taehyung mengalah, tatapan tajam Jungkook membuatnya harus mengikuti keinginan pria berwajah imut itu.

Taehyung melangkah mundur lagi hingga 5 petak kebelakang. Ia memandang Jungkook. Pria itu masih dalam tatapan datarnya, demi apapun Taehyung benci tatapan itu dan rasanya ia ingin membuangnya jauh-jauh.

"Jawab pertanyaanku,"

"Apa kau dapat dipercaya?" Ucap Jungkook cepat, memotong suara Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti, memangnya wajahnya terlihat seperti penjahat? Kurasa tidak.

"Kalau kau percaya padaku, kau dapat mempercayaiku," Tegas Taehyung.

"Kurasa begitu,"

Jungkook mendengus, "Jangan berbicara dengan posisi seperti ini, tidak menyenangkan. Ayo pergi keruang tengah." Ucap Jungkook yang dijawab anggukan oleh Taehyung.

Kini Taehyung tahu satu hal, Jungkook benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak.

"Jangan berpikir dengan ini aku sudah mulai menerimamu," Ujar Jungkook setelah mereka berdua berada diruang tengah dan menyamankan posisi duduk disebuah sofa yang terletak tepat didepan sebuah jendela besar.

Taehyung mengangguk malas. Jujur saja ia sudah hampir menjitak pria dihadapannya ini dengan gemas, tetapi ia masih sadar diri dan mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau sangat terkejut saat pertama kali bertemu denganku ?"

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela napas perlahan lalu kembali menatap Taehyung. Kali ini tidak ada ekspresi datar ataupun ketus yang terpancar dari mimik wajahnya.

"Karena kau orang korea,"

Taehyung semakin mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. Memangnya masalah jika dia orang korea? Bahkan Jungkook 'pun juga orang korea bukan? Lalu apa masalahnya?

"Kau bisa merahasiakan hal ini dari orang lain? Aku akan sangat berterimakasih kepadamu,"

"Memangnya ada apa? Aku belum mengerti,"

"Aku dan juga kakakku adalah anak dari Jaksa Jeon Jungho, salah satu korban pengeboman _Nehwham International Airport_ 15 tahun silam. Ayah dan juga Ibuku tewas ditempat, sedangkan aku dan kakakku selamat tanpa adanya luka sekalipun,"

Jungkook menghentikan ucapannya, ia mendongak menahan air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Bibirnya bergetar dan tangannya mendingin.

Taehyung yang melihat Jungkook dalam keadaan tidak baik langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya, mengelus surai kelamnya dan menggumamkan sesuatu untuk menenangkannya.

"Tidak ada yang tahu jika kami masih hidup dan tumbuh dengan baik seperti ini, yang mereka tahu kami sudah tewas bersama dengan ayah dan ibu. Baekhyun-_hyung_ mati-matian menghidupiku dan juga menutupi identitas kami yang dulu, aku kurang mengerti kenapa. Karena dari dulu Baekhyun-_hyung_ sangat anti dengan orang korea. Namun anehnya ia bersikap lain kepadamu," Lanjut Jungkook panjang lebar.

Tubuhnya masih bergetar menahan isakan, ia sadar apa yang ia katakan barusan. Menceritakan masa lalunya yang seharusnya ia tutup rapat-rapat dari orang asing, namun entah perasaan apa yang mendorongnya untuk memberi tahu Taehyung soal ini. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Tenanglah, kau akan aman bersamaku," Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja tanpa Taehyung sadari.

Muncul perasaan aneh yang mendorongnya untuk melindungi pria dalam dekapannya kini. Entah apa yang ia rasakan, tapi yang pasti ia berniat untuk menjaga dan melindungi Jungkook untuk seterusnya. Ia berjanji—

.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya terang berwarna jingga kini telah menghiasi langit kota London, burung-burung gereja berterbangan kesana kemari untuk kembali kerumah.

Jalanan ramai akan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang bergegas pulang dari kantor menuju rumah masing-masing.

Termasuk Baekhyun yang kini tengah menyesap americano-nya, ia sedang berada disebuah café yang terletak tepat didepan rumah sakit dimana ia berkerja. Sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang—

Sesekali ia mendesah mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, memandang langit sore kota persinggahannya itu. Dan sesekali tersenyum ketika melihat gerak-gerik orang-orang yang tengah terburu-buru pulang yang menurutnya lucu itu.

"Apa kau menunggu lama?"

Suara berat seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan singkat Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh lalu beberapa detik kemudian tersenyun sambil menggeleng pelan.

Ia mempersilahkan orang itu duduk kemudian memanggil pelayan, menyampaikan pesanannya dan diangguki oleh pelayan itu.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya? Kupikir kau menelfonku kesini untuk membicarakan soal itu,"

Baekhyun kembali menyesap americanonya, berdeham lalu kembali menatap orang dihadapannya kini.

"Kupikir iya," Ucapnya singkat. "Kau tahu Albert, dia sangat mudah dikenali," Lanjutnya.

Pria yang diyakini bernama Albert itu mengerutkan kening samar. Ia merebahkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa lalu memandang lurus Baekhyun.

"Ayolah Ronald, kau tahu aku ini paling tidak bisa mengerti ucapanmu. Cepat katakan pada intinya," Grutu Albert.

Sahabatnya ini selalu saja berbicara dengan kata-kata yang susah ia mengerti, seperti dengan sebuah teka-teki kemudian ia menyuruhnya untuk menebak dengan cepat. Ayolah, dia ini tidak sedang dalam misi apapun.

Baekhyun tertawa lalu merogoh saku jasnya mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana kemudian memberikannya pada Albert.

Ia memberikan sebuah foto.

"Bukankah ini orang yang kau maksud?"

Albert menyipitkan matanya, memandang lembar foto yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun lalu beberapa saat kemudian tersenyum puas.

"Benar, sangat benar... dan bagaimana kau bisa menemukan dia?"

"Tidak sengaja aku bertemu dengannya dicafé. Namanya Kim Taehyung bukan?"

Albert mengangguk pelan, "Dimana ia sekarang?"

"Diapartemenku,"

Albert tersedak lalu membelalakan matanya, "Bagaimana bisa kau mudah sekali menawarkan orang asing untuk tinggal bersamamu?"

Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas, "Oh ayolah, aku gampang mengenalinya. Dan kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk membiarkan dia tinggal bersamaku,"

Benar juga, dia sendiri yang meminta bantuan Baekhyun dan membiarkannya tinggal bersama Baekhyun.

Albert mendengus pelan lalu menepuk pundak Baekhyun pelan, "Aku mempercayakannya padamu, didik dia semampu yang kau bisa. Aku tahu kau orang yang hebat Ronald,"

Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu hanya tersenyum tipis, "Aku tidak bisa berjanji,"

"Jika ia tidak bisa melakukannya, aku terpaksa melepaskannya," Lanjutnya.

"Kau pasti bisa, aku percaya padamu"—

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Junhong sedang berdiri tegap didepan sebuah kaca, terlihat ia sedang menelisik penampilannya malam ini.

Celana jeans putih dengan setelan kemeja abu-abu yang melekat di tubuhnya memberikan kesan simple namun sangat cocok dengan tubuhnya. Junhong terlihat sangat sempurna malam ini.

Entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk bedandan malam ini, sejak atasannya yang bernama Daehyun itu mengajaknya berkencan sikapnya berubah menjadi aneh.

"Kau mau kemana? Tumben sekali,"

Suara berat khas orang yang baru bangun tidur itu terdengar dari ambang pintu. Junhong memutar tubuhnya, senyumnya berkembang ketika ia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Park Jimin kakak tirinya—

"Kau kepo sekali hyung,"

Jimin yang menyadari ada yang tidak beres dari adiknya itu berjalan mendekati Junhong, ia mencium bau parfum yang sangat menyengat yang berasal dari tubuh adiknya itu. ia semakin curiga—

"Apa kau akan berkencan?" Tanya Jimin to the point. "Biar aku tebak...Jung Daehyun?"

"Hyung~"

Benar, tebakan Jimin kali ini benar. Bisa dilihat dari wajah Junhong yang mulai bersemu merah, dan juga nada merajuk Junhong. Jimin sangat tahu kebiasaan adik tirinya ini ketika jatuh cinta. Tapi bagaimana bisa dengan Daehyun?

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku Junhong-ah, tapi bagaimana bisa kau berkencan dengan Daehyun? kau yang bercerita sendiri bahwa atasanmu itu sangat menyebalkan?"

"Entahlah hyung,"

Jimin menghembuskan napas beratnya lalu menepuk pundak Junhong, "Baiklah, jika itu membuatmu senang. Tapi, berhati-hatilah,"

Junhong menatap Jimin tak mengerti, "Maksudmu hyung?"

"Tidak, hanya saja kau itu terlalu polos. Jangan terlalu mencintai seseorang, ini pesanku,"

Junhong berpikir sejenak, lalu beberapa saat kemudian ia mengangguk seolah mengerti apa yang Jimin maksud. Walaupun tidak seluruhnya ia mengerti.

Jimin tersenyum kecil, adik kecilnya kini sudah beranjak dewasa. Ia sudah menjadi seorang detektif diumurnya yang masih muda itu, dan berkerja layaknya orang dewasa. Tetapi sifatnya masih seperti anak kecil.

"Sepertinya Daehyun datang," Ujar Jimin ketika indra pendengarannya menangkap bunyi klakson yang berasal dari pekarangan rumah mereka.

"Baiklah aku berangkat dulu hyung, makan malam sudah kubuatkan di meja makan. Jangan lupa minum obatmu dan lekas istirahat, Yoongi-hyung akan segera datang untuk menemanimu," Junhong mengecup pipi Jimin sekilas, Jimin tersenyum melihat sikap adik kecilnya itu.

Junhong bergegas pergi menuju halaman, dilihatnya Daehyun yang tengah melambaikan tangan kearahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau terlihat begitu senang, apa karena aku mengajakmu berkencan?" Tanya Daehyun saat Junhong sudah berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Jangan salah paham, aku mengajakmu pergi karena aku butuh hiburan. Bukan karena aku menyukaimu," lanjut Daehyun cepat.

Raut wajah Junhong berubah masam, tidak bisakah pria bernama Daehyun dihadapannya ini tidak menghancurkan moodnya? Menyebalkan.

"Tidak, aku senang karena aku bisa jalan-jalan dan sedikit melupakan pekerjaan," Jawab Junhong ketus.

Daehyun tersenyum miris, "Benarkah?"

"Hm"

"Udara semakin dingin, cepat masuk kedalam," Titah Daehyun yang direspon dengan anggukan oleh Junhong.

Daehyun memacu mobil sport miliknya dengan kecepatan sedang, memecah keheningan malam kota seoul dan membiarkan Junhong menikmati acara kencan mereka berdua.

Sesekali Daehyun melirik Junhong yang tengah menikmati angin malam dengan senyuman yang mengembang. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah lengkungan tipis membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Diam dan ikuti saja kemana aku akan membawamu,"

"Awas saja kau jika berani macam-macam denganku,"

Daehyun tertawa renyah, macam-macam dengannya? Memangnya ia tipe pria yang suka bermain? Tidak, ia tidak pernah tertarik dalam hal itu. Mungkin belum—

"Pikiranmu pendek sekali," Daehyun mencibir.

"Terserah kau saja, aku malas bertengkar," Desis Junhong, ia merebahkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi lalu memejamkan matanya perlahan menikmati semilir angin malam dari balik jendela mobil yang ia buka seperempat itu.

Daehyun mengangkat kedua bahunya tak peduli dan kembali fokus pada jalanan remang-remang dihadapannya.

Sebuah dering ponsel menghancurkan keheningan antara mereka berdua, Daehyun meraba-raba dasbor mobilnya berniat mengambil sesuatu disana. Setelah mendapatkannya dengan cepat ia letakkan benda itu ditelinga.

"Hallo,"

"..."

"Tidak mau,"

"..."

"Kau menyusahkanku saja pak tua!"

"..."

"Sudahku bilang tidak mau ya tidak mau,"

"..."

"Ya... ya.. okay baiklah aku kesana sekarang juga,"

"..."

"Jangan mengancamku dengan pemotongan gaji,"

"..."

"Iya.. iya aku kesana sekarang pak tua"

Daehyun membanting earphonenya kesegala arah, Junhong yang sebelumnya memperhatikan percakapan Daehyun dengan seseorang diseberang sana berniat menanyakan sesuatu kepada Daehyun.

"Ada apa?"

"Suho _hyung_ menyuruh kita untuk keruangannya sekarang. Menyebalkan sekali pak tua itu," Gerutu Daehyun yang langsung membanting setirnya melajukan mobilnya berbalik arah.

"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang genting, tidak biasanya Suho _hyung_ menyuruh seseorang untuk datang kekantor. Terlebih ini sudah lewat dari jam kerja,"

"Pasang sabuk pengamanmu dengan benar, kemudian pegangan yang erat,"

"Kau mau— YA JUNG DAEHYUN! JANGAN NGEBUT BODOH!"—

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini paspor dan juga tiket pesawat untuk kalian,"

"Hey pak tua, untuk apa semua ini?"

"Jangan banyak bicara dan cepat terima,"

"Apa kau berniat memberikan kami liburan gratis ke london?"

Junhong mengangkat suara, ia membolak balikkan secarik kertas yang ia ketahui sebagai tiket pesawat itu, dan membaca deretan huruf yang tertera didalamnya. London?

"Aku ada sebuah tugas untuk mu,"

"Jangan berbelit-belit dan cepat katakan apa maksudmu pak tua,"

Suho mengangkat tongkat yang sedari tadi digenggamnya lalu ia ayunkan tongkat itu kearah Daehyun.

Daehyun meringis, dirasakannya tangan kanannya berdenyut ngilu akibat ayunan tongkat Suho. "Kenapa kau memukulku,hah!"

"Kau itu perlu didikan tata krama yang lebih, sudah kubilang diam dan dengarkan kau masih saja menjawab,"

"Baiklah.. baiklah"

"Cari orang ini dan bawa kemari," Suho memberikan sebuah foto seseorang kepada Junhong.

"Dia adalah Ronald Cristof, salah satu dokter muda yang menjabat sebagai kepala psikiatri di London. Dia adalah alat yang bagus untuk membantu kasus kalian selanjutnya," Jelas Suho.

Daehyun memicingkan mata sipitnya, melihat dengan seksama foto yang diberikan oleh atasannya itu. "Kenapa harus menggunakan psikiater?"

Suho melangkah menuju jendela dan memandang tajam keluar, "Dia bukan sembarang psikiater, dia dapat membaca gerak gerik dan juga kata-kata seseorang. Tidak heran banyak orang yang memperebutkannya hanya untuk membantu suatu kasus,"

"Dan percayalah, dia sangat susah untuk diajak kerja sama. Karena ia benci bersosialisasi dengan penduduk korea," Lanjut Suho dengan nada pelan namun tegas.

"Benci bersosialisasi dengan penduduk korea? Kupikir dia orang korea," Timpal Junhong.

"Mata, hidung, bibir dan juga kulitnya hampir sama dengan keturunan korea. Bahkan jauh jika dibandingkan dengan keturunan asli Inggris," Lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku tidak mengetahui tentang Dokter itu lebih jelas, mungkin kalian bisa mengetahuinya jika kalian berhasil membawanya kemari."

"Hanya itu ?"

"Ya hanya itu, pastikan seminggu lagi kau datang keruanganku dengan membawanya kemari. Dan jangan lupa, ia bisa saja menolakmu mentah-mentah saat kalian pertama kali bertemu nanti,"

Daehyun memutar bola matanya, "Kupikir kau akan menyuruhku menyelidiki markas Zorus itu,"

"Bodoh, tentu saja aku menyuruhmu untuk membawa Ronald kemari untuk menyelesaikan kasus Zorus!"

Suho meninggikan volumenya, jika terlalu lama ia membiarkan bocah tengil ini dihadapannya bisa-bisa ia akan terkena darah tinggi. Kemampuannya bisa dibilang hebat tapi tata krama dan juga sikapnya sangat dibawah nol.

"Maafkan Daehyun yang terlalu bodoh ini _sajangnim_," Junhong membungkuk tiga kali. Sedangkan Daehyun terbelalak menatap tajam Junhong.

"Sudah tidak usah banyak bicara, kau ini selalu menyusahkan," Bisik Junhong, yang dibalas desisan oleh Daehyun.

"Kalian akan berangkat besok pagi, dan kembali menghadapku minggu depan. Tanpa ada alasan apapun, kalian harus membawanya kemari,"

"Baik _sajangnim_, kami permisi," Pamit Junhong, ia membungkukkan badan cukup lama kemudian menarik Daehyun keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ini apa-apaan? Menghancurkan reputasiku saja!" Pekik Junhong saat mereka sudah berada dikoridor sebuah kantor kejaksaan Korea Selatan.

"apa peduliku?" Daehyun beranjak berjalan menyusuri koridor yang terlihat sangat sepi itu dan diikuti Junhong yang mengekor dibelakang.

Bisa terdengar jelas derap langkah yang diciptakan sendiri oleh Daehyun dan juga Junhong yang menggema dipenjuru koridor.

Hening. Tidak ada lagi suara-suara yang terdengar dari Daehyun maupun Junhong, mereka terlalu larut dalam pikiran masing-masing dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Kau kecewa karena kencan kita gagal?" Daehyun memulai pembicaraan.

Junhong sedikit berjengit mendengar ucapan Daehyun. Ia menoleh menatap Daehyun yang sedang tertunduk lesu.

"Kecewa? Haha.. sedikit, karena yah acara jalan-jalanku hancur, dan lagi-lagi harus bergelut dengan pekerjaan," Jawab Junhong asal tidak peduli respon apa yang akan Daehyun berikan. Spontan kata-kata itu keluar dali mulut cherrynya.

"Masuklah, akan kuantar kau pulang. Dan besok akan kujemput kau jam 6 pagi," Tawar Daehyun.

Junhong menggeleng, tangannya ia kibas-kibaskan "Tidak, tidak usah. Aku bisa menyuruh Jimin hyung untuk menjemputku,"

"Aku tidak yakin Park Jimin akan menjemputmu dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu,"

Junhong bungkam, Daehyun tahu ia sedang berbohong sekarang. otaknya terus berputa mencari alasan lain untuk menolak ajakan Daehyun, karena jujur saja ia sangat tidak enak membuat atasannya ini repot-repot mengantarnya yang jelas-jelas berbeda arah.

Sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang memihaknya kali ini, Junhong tersenyum lebar ketika ekor matanya menangkap sebuah taksi yang melaju tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Kali ini ia bisa kabur dari Daehyun, setidaknya untuk kali ini.

"Sepertinya memang kau tidak usah mengantarku, aku bisa naik taksi. Okay, sampai bertemu besok Jaksa-nim," Seru Junhong sembari melambaikan tangannya lalu berlari menuju taksi dan masuk kedalam taksi. Meninggalkan Daehyun yang semakin menekuk wajahnya.

Daehyun mengangkat tangan kirinya, melirik jam yang bertengger manis disana. "Pukul 12 malam, apa disana sudah pagi?" Gumam Daehyun, beberapa saat kemudian ia merogoh saku celananya mengambil ponsel.

Menekan beberapa nomor kemudian meletakkannya ditelinga.

"Hallo, apa kau masih di London?"

"..."

"Kau berisik sekali, apa disana sudah pagi?"

"..."

"Terdengar jelas kau baru bangun tidur bodoh!"

"..."

"Ya terserah kau saja. Eh— hey bisakah kau carikan aku sebuah hotel?"

"..."

"Sudah tidak usah banyak bertanya.. kalau bisa pesankan aku 2 kamar,"

"..."

"Baiklah sampai bertemu,"

Daehyun menarik napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan kasar, diletakkannya lagi ponselnya kedalam saku celana.

Ia terlihat sesekali menguap lalu mendengus sebelum masuk kedalam mobil dan melajukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau, sudah kukatakan tidak mau!"

"Persetan, aku tidak akan mau berurusan dengan kalian,"

"Kau bayar berapapun tetap saja aku tidak mau,"

"Dasar keras kepala!"

Baekhyun membanting ponselnya dengan napas terengah, beberapa kali ia mengumpat sambil terus menatap layar ponselnya.

Sudah beberapa hari ini ia terus dihubungi oleh orang-orang yang merengek memohon untuk ia dapat berkerja kepada mereka.

Bukan karena itu alasan mengapa Baekhyun bersikukuh menolak ajakan mereka, alasan sebenarnya adalah orang-orang yang meminta bantuannya berasal dari negara ginseng itu. Baekhyun sangat anti dan juga benci jika menyangkut hal-hal tentang negara itu.

Semua kebahagiannya direbut disana, semua kebebasannya direbut oleh komplotan itu. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mau berurusan dengan warga Korea. Itu sudah hak paten yang Baekhyun ciptakan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Karena masa lalu tetaplah masa lalu, dan kini ia ingin menjalani hidupnya dengan masa depan yang tenang dan indah.

Baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya dipinggiran ranjang king size miliknya, merogoh sesuatu yang berada dibawah ranjang kemudian mengangkatnya dan meletakkannya diatas paha.

Sebuah kotak mainan yang sedikit usang dan sebuah gembok yang terdapat ditengah kotak mainan tersebut. Gembok itu juga terlihat sangat usang, berkarat dan sudah terlepas dari engselnya.

Baekhyun mengusap kotak mainan itu dengan sebelah tangnnya, membersihkan sarang laba-laba yang hampir membungkus seluruh permukaan kotak itu.

Dibukanya kotak tersebut dan mengambil sesuatu yang ada didalamnya.

Secarik kertas dan sebuah flashdisk.

Baekhyun masih sangat ingat dimana almarhum ayahnya memberikan kotak ini kepadanya dimana sebelum kejadian naas itu terjadi, dan meminta Baekhyun untuk membukanya saat ia sudah menginjak umur 17 tahun.

.

_Flashback._

_Baekhyun kecil yang dulunya berumur 8 tahun dan masih sangat polos kini sudah beranjak dewasa dan menginjak umurnya yang ke 17 tahun._

_Hidupnya dipenuhi oleh perjuangan, menghidupi dirinya dan juga adiknya Jungkook sejak umurnya berumur 8 tahun hingga sekarang bukanlah hal yang gampang._

_Berulang kali ia harus berkerja membanting tulang untuk membiayai sekolah Jungkook yang tentu saja tidak murah. Dan juga biaya sekolahnya karena ia tidak mungkin terus-terusan menggantungkan hidupnya dengan kartu ATM peninggalan milik ayahnya itu. _

_Setiap hari ia selalu berkerja paruh waktu, siang sepulang sekolah ia berkerja sebagai pelayan disebuah café yang terletak tidak jauh dengan kawasan apartemennya. Malamnya ia berkerja sebagai bartender disebuah club terkenal dikota itu._

_Hingga ia bisa menginjak bangku universitas dan masuk kedalam jurusan ilmi psikiatri dengan umurnya yang masih sangat muda itu. tentu ia bangga, sangat bangga._

_Setelah kelulusannya dibangku Senior High School, Baekhyun teringat dengan pesan yang diberikan oleh Ayahnya dulu. Sebuah kotak mainan yang Baekhyun sangat hafal bentuknya, karena kotak mainan itu adalah kado natal pertama yang diberikan oleh Junho—ayahnya kepadanya._

_Ia berjongkok mengintip kolong ranjang lalu sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk meraba kedalam kolong mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana._

_Dirasa ia mendapatkan sesuatu, ditariknya kotak mainan itu kemudian ia bawa kotak itu menuju balkon kamarnya. _

_Sedikit ada rasa takut yang menghampiri benaknya, takut jika sesuatu didalam kotak itu berisi hal-hal yang menyakitkan. Atau sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun semakin menyesali perbuatannya yang lalu, mengikuti kata Ayahnya dan membiarkan kedua orangtuanya terbunuh disana—_

_Dengan keberanian yang tersisa Baekhyun membuka kotak itu dengan perlahan. Dan ia dikejutkan dengan benda yang berada didalam kotak itu. Sebuah flashdisk dan secarik kertas berwarna kuning._

_Kertas itu berisi beberapa deret huruf yang tidak ia mengerti._

_ "__**Lantai 2, blok 5, baris 9. 300876"**_

_Keningnya semakin berkerut melihat deretan huruf dan juga angka, apa sebenarnya yang Ayahnya ingin katakan? Mengapa ayahnya tidak langsung menulisnya saja? Kenapa harus menggunakan kode seperti ini?_

_Pandangannya beralih pada sebuah flashdisk berwarna silver yang ia genggam. Ia berinisiatif membuka dan melihat apa isi dari flashdisk itu._

_Ia dengan cepat beranjak mengambil laptop lalu kembali ketempat semula. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar sebelum ia memutar flashdisk itu._

_Layar laptop menyala dan menampakkan pemandangan yang sangat tidak masuk akal dipikiran Baekhyun. _

_Kurang lebih terlihat 4 orang pria yang sedang mengepung seorang pria berpakaian tuxedo lengkap, terlihat wajah pria itu memucat dan keringat bercucuran dikeningnya. _

_Baekhyun menajamkan penglihatannya, sepertinya ia mengenal pria berpakaian tuxedo itu. Tidak, tidak mungkin—_

_ "__A-appa? Byun Baekbeom? A-abeoji..."_

_Nafas Baekhyun tercekat.. dia pria berpakaian tuxedo itu. Ayahnya, ayah kandungnya Byun Baek Beom—_

_**"**__**Serahkan dokumen itu, dan aku akan membiarkanmu tetap hidup," Bentak seorang pria berbadan kekar yang tengah menodongkan pistolnya kearah Baekbeom.**_

**_Dan 3 pria lain mengepung Baekbeom dari depan samping kiri dan kanan. Pergerakannya terkunci sekarang. sial._**

**_ "_****_Tidak akan, dan tidak akan pernah" _**

**_ "_****_Jadi kau ingin mati?" ... " Atau kau ingin anak sematawayangmu yang mati?"_**

**_Baekbeom membelalakan matanya, ia menggeleng kuat, "Tidak! Jangan sentuh Baekhyun! Dia tidak tahu menahu soal ini. Jangan pernah menyentuh anakku keparat!"_**

**_Pria bertubuh kekar itu semakin mendekatkan pistolnya kearah pelipis Baekbeom, bibirnya terangkat sebelah. Tersenyum meremehkan—_**

**_ "_****_Jadi namanya Baekhyun? Nama yang bagus, dan akan lebih mudah untukku menemukannya,"—_**

**_ "_****_Bajingan kau! Keparat! Jangan sentuh anakku!"_**

**_Pria bertubuh kekar itu melontarkan pukulan yang tepat mengenai pipi dan juga perut Baekbeom. _**

**_Baekbeom meringis tertahan._**

**_ "_****_Bunuh aku, dan jangan pernah kau usik kehidupan anakku!"_**

**_ "_****_ow..ow.. kekuatan seorang ayah yang sayang terhadap anak sulungnya.. drama keluarga..ckckck"_**

**_Pria berpostur jangkung dengan rambut kelam sedikit ia naikan muncul dari balik pintu gudang yang terbuka. _**

**_ "_****_J-jung Daehan?"_**

**_ "_****_Ya, aku Daehan"_**

**_ "_****_T-tolong aku, kumohon,"_**

**_ "_****_Menolongmu? Maksudmu menolongmu untuk segera pergi dari dunia ini? Dengan senang hati, wahai sahabatku,"_**

**_ "_****_Jangan bilang—"_**

**_ "_****_Ya! Aku yang telah menyuruh mereka membawamu dan mengambil paksa dokumen itu darimu. Ada apa? Pasti kau sangat terkejut bukan? Haha"_**

**_ "_****_Kepa—"_**

**_ "_****_Ssssttt... tidak tidak tidak, jangan berbicara. Aku ingin melihatmu disiksa disini." ... "John.. cepat habisi dia!"_**

**_Dorr..._**

**_Sebuah peluru melesat mengenai kaki kiri milik Baekbeom. Ia memekik tertahan karena cengkraman tangan yang ia dapatkan dari kedua pria lainnya. _**

**_ "_****_Mau lagi?" Tawar Daehan. "Mungkin aku akan memberimu satu penawaran lagi. Berikan dokumen itu atau mati?"_**

**_ "_****_Tidak!"_**

**_ "_****_Baiklah kau yang minta... John!"_**

**_Dorr..._**

**_Sebuah pluru lagi-lagi melesat, kali ini mengenai kaki kanan milik Baekbeom. Darah segar mulai mengalir deras dari kedua kakinya. Wajahnya mulai memucat,pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang._**

**_ "_****_Jadi? Serahkan atau mati?"_**

**_ "_****_Tidak akan pernah!"_**

**_ "_****_John!"_**

**_Dorr..._**

**_Sebuah peluru melesat lagi mengenai perut bagian kiri Baekbeom, darah segar kembali keluar dari perutnya dan juga mulutnya akibat terbatuk. Tubuhnya benar-benar tida berdaya sekarang._**

**_ "_****_Penawaran terakhir sayang. Berikan atau mati?"_**

**_ "_****_Bajingan kau! Tidak akan pernah!"_**

**_ "_****_Selamat tinggal sahabatku... JOHN! BUNUH DIA!"_**

**_DORR.. DORR..._**

**_Dua buah peluru sukses bersarang di kepala milik Baekbeom, tubuh Baekbeom ambruk seketika. Darah mengalir deras, dan bau anyir darah menyeruak memenuhi gudang._**

**_Daehan tertawa puas.. kemudian ia meninggalkan Baekbeom yang telah tergeletak bersimbah darah didalam gudang._**

_Layar laptop tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hitam, reflek Baekhyun berteriak histeris kemudian membanting laptopnya kesegala arah._

_Ia menangis, menangis sejadi-jadinya. Berteriak memanggil nama ayahnya dan berulang kali mengumpat._

_Jungkook yang mendengar teriakan Baekhyun dari luar mendelik panik, ia terus menggedor-gedor kamar Baekhyun. Namun tidak diindahkan oleh Baekhyun, ia terus menjerit dan terisak._

_ "__Hyung, ada apa? Cepat buka pintunya! Hyung kau mendengarku?!"_

_Jungkook semakin panik, otaknya tidak bisa berkerja baik sekarang walaupun untuk sekedar mencari ide. Ia terlalu khawatir dan juga panik._

_ "__Baehyun hyung! Buka pintunya! Kumohon!" Jungkook berteriak semampu yang ia bisa. Tanpa sengaja ia menemukan sebuah barbel 5kg yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya._

_Dengan cepat ia mengambil barbel itu lalu melemparnya kearah pintu kamar Baekhyun. Dan boom, pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka sekaligus hancur. _

_Tanpa membuang-buang waktu Jungkook segera menerobos pintu lalu memeluk kakaknya yang tengah mengigil ketakutan dibalkon kamar._

_ "__Hyung tenanglah, kau baik-baik saja. Jungkook disini, bersama hyung, menemani hyung"_

_Baekhyun menangis dalam pelukan Jungkook, begitu juga Jungkook menangis melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang berantakan dan juga ketakutan—_

_Flashback end._

_._

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut mengingat isi dari falshdisk tersebut. Ia menggenggamnya kuat hingga kubu-kubu jarinya memutih.

"Aku akan membalaskan dendammu ayah... appa... akan kutemukan orang yang telah dengan lancang merebut nyawa kalian," Ucap Baekhyun mantap.

"Bagimanapun caranya, mau dia hidup atau mati. Akan kubawa mayatnya dan membuatnya berlutut kepadamu,"—

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued..<strong>

* * *

><p>Hai, update kilat lagi nih.<p>

Sekali lagi Al minta maaf krn chap sebelumnya ngecewain banget. sebagai permintaan maaf Al update chap ini cepet + panjang. apa masih kurang panjang? hehe

Rencana chap depan bakal ada DaeBaek moment, yang ditunggu-tunggu bentar lg nongol. ayo DaeBaek shipper merapat/?

_Thanks to : _**Monie-Monie, ByunBerry, ChaYoung, darkhyuners shinning, HanDik, RealDe, Sapphire Amumuhoopla, hurufve, VampireDPS, Kyuminpu, Rapp-i, ibyeori, hazelzel, , Enjieee, and other.**

Maaf gabisa bales review satu-satu krn kepentok waktu /ngeles/ hehe. Thankyou so much yang udah nyempatin baca, review, follow atau fav. much love buat kalian~ 3333

Akhir kata,

Mind to Review?


	5. Chapter 4

.

1004

(Sacrifice)

.

Aerolee

.

_Warning!_

_(Typo everywhere, EYD Failed)_

_Alur ga nyambung_

_acak-acakan_

_._

_BoyxBoy | Yaoi | Angst, Tragedy, Hurt, Romance | PG-15_

_._

_Baekhyun, Jungkook, Daehyun, Junhong, Taehyung, and other._

_._

_Dont Like?_

_._

_Dont read!_

_._

_Dont Plagiarize please!_

_._

_Semua cast milik agensi masing2, orang tua masing2 dan juga milik Tuhan._

_Tapi fanfic ini asli milik saya, jika ada kesamaan alur, kata-kata, cast atau sebagainya, itu hanya unsur ketidak sengajaan._

_._

_Enjoy!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Jika memang ini yang terbaik, aku rela mengorbankan nyawaku untuk menjagamu tetap hidup,"_

_._

_._

_._

"Maafkan aku tentang semalam,"

"Tidak, kau tidak usah meminta maaf. Baekhyun hyung sudah menceritakan semuanya kepadaku," Ujar Taehyung meyakinkan.

Dilihatnya Jungkook yang menunduk lesu, baru sekali ini ia bertemu orang seperti Taehyung. Walaupun ia yakin bahwa Taehyung memang benar-benar orang baik, tapi tetap saja kemungkinan yang Jungkook takuti bisa saja terjadi.

"Kau tahu? Baekhyun hyung itu pintar membaca kepribadian dan juga sifat seseorang. Dengan melihat matamu saja ia bisa menilai kepribadianmu, maka dari itu ia menerimamu dengan senang hati disini," Ucap Jungkook jujur.

Sejak awal ia sudah percaya pada Taehyung, tapi tetap saja kemungkinan kemungkinan dalam otaknya terus-terusan menghantuinya.

"Benarkah? Pantas saja dari awal bertemu aku sudah sangat nyaman berbincang dengannya,"

"Hm" Jungkook mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kalian sedang menggosipkan siapa? Menggosipkanku ya?"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun muncul dengan seringaiannya, kedua alisnya ia naik turunkan. Menurut Taehyung itu benar-benar lucu.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

"Sudah saling akrab,hm?"

Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum dengan kikuk. "Ya begitulah hyung,"

Baekhyun terkekeh, dialihkannya pandangannya memandang adik kecilnya Jungkook. "Kau percaya denganku kan kookie?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Jungkook mendongak cepat, lalu tersenyum ragu. "Kau bisa menganggapnya seperti itu hyung,"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Taehyung lalu mengubah air wajahnya menjadi serius. "Aku mempercayaimu Taehyung-ah, memang ini terlalu cepat. Dan kau pasti akan susah mencerna ini semua. Tapi aku mohon kepadamu, jaga Jungkook dengan baik,"

"Aku tidak mau Jungkook-_ku_ di sentuh oleh tangan orang-orang kotor," Lanjutnya.

Taehyung menelan salivanya berat, otaknya berputar entah memikirkan apa. Ia tak tahu harus membalas apa, akhirnya ia hanya tersenyum samar lalu mengangguk sembari menggaruk tengkuknya.

Menurutnya ini terlalu cepat, namun hatinya berkata ia harus melindungi Jungkook bagaimanapun caranya. Dan kini Taehyung tau, ia mulai menyayangi Jungkook—

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia merebahkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Matanya terpejam beberapa saat lalu terbuka, ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela.

Ia dapat melihat beberapa burung bertebangan kesana kemari dengan riangnya, langit hitam yang lambat laun berubah menjadi biru cerah. Dan sinar menyilaukan dari matahari pagi.

Tanpa sadar ia menyunggingkan senyum, ia tak pernah merasakan sedamai ini sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak berkerja hyung?"

"Aku berangkat lebih siang hari ini, hanya ada jadwal _psikoterapi_ dan konsultasi mingguan,"

Jungkook mengangguk mengerti.

"Mau kubuatkan makanan? Aku tahu kalian semua belum sarapan, hitung-hitung sebagai tanda terima kasihku kepadamu _hyung_," Tawar Taehyung yang sudah beranjak merapikan pakaiannya.

"Kau bisa memasak?"

"Kau meremehkanku?Begini-begini aku juga pintar memasak,"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu buatkan aku masakan terbaikmu,"

Baekhyun tersenyum ramah. Taehyung yang melihatnya tersenyum lebar lalu mengacungkan jempolnya dengan antusias. "Tentu saja,"

Jungkook bergeser mendekati Baekhyun ketika dirasa Taehyung sudah berlalu pergi kedapur.

"Kau itu aneh hyung," Bisik Jungkook lirih namun masih dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Baekhyun.

"Mati-matian menjauhi mereka, tapi sekarang kau malah membiarkan dia tinggal serumah dengan kita," Lanjutnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Baekhyun yang merasa gemas dengan adiknya itu langsung mencubitinya tanpa ampun. Jungkook meringis, pipinya benar-benar panas sekarang.

"Menurutku dia orang baik, tidak ada salahnya aku biarkan dia tinggal disini. Kau juga butuh teman dirumah bukan?" Jelas Baekhyun.

Belum saatnya ia memberi tahu Jungkook untuk apa sebenarnya ia menerima Taehyung tinggal diapartemen mereka, bukannya apa hanya saja lebih baik ia tidak mengatakannya pada Jungkook. Ia hanya takut Jungkook akan merasa kehilangan— lagi.

Jungkook mengangguk mengerti. Memang benar ia terkadang merasa kesepian diapartemen pasalnya Baekhyun setiap hari selalu pulang larut dan jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Mungkin dengan adanya Taehyung diapartemennya sekarang bisa menghilangkan rasa sepinya, walaupun ia belum yakin seutuhnya.

Ingat, itu masih kemungkinan—

.

.

.

.

.

Bandara International London Heathrow sperti biasa terlihat sangat ramai, banyak orang berlalu lalang membawa barang-barangnya entah hanya sekedar mengantar sanak saudaranya atau ingin melakukan perjalanan menggunakan pesawat tentunya—

Semenjak kejadian 15 tahun silam tempat ini berubah drastis. Dinding-dindingnya kini sudah berlapis kaca tebal yang tentunya sudah di design agar tetap terasa sejuk dan nyaman walau sinar matahari terus berlangsung, dan tentunya tempat ini semakin bertambah luas.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang tetapi bandara itu masih dengan senang hati menampung ribuan orang didalamnya, tak terkecuali dua orang dengan berpakaian santai yang baru saja keluar dari pintu kedatangan jurusan _Seoul-London_ itu.

Kedua pemuda itu berjalan ke tempat pengambilan barang kemudian berjalan keluar setelah mengambil barang-barang mereka.

_Wow.._

Sekiranya itulah kata-kata pertama yang dapat mereka ucapkan. Pasalnya belum pernah sekalipun dari mereka berdua pergi sejauh ini dan _well_, pemandangan bandara ini sukses menghipnotis mereka untuk sesaat.

Jung Daehyun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang yang ia kenali, namun tidak ada yang ia kenali dari sekian banyak orang yang berdiri menunggu di pintu kedatangan itu. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mendengus.

Junhong melirik Daehyun sekilas, ia dapat melihat raut wajah Daehyun yang muram. Ada apa dengan anak itu? tidak seperti biasanya. Apa dia sedang menunggu seseorang? Tapi siapa? Bukan kah ini kali pertama mereka berdua pergi ke London?

"Ada apa?"

Daehyun memalingkan wajahnya menatap Junhong, "Tidak.. aku hanya sedang mencari seseorang,"

Junhong mengerutkan dahinya "Siapa?"

"Sepupuku,"

Junhong mengangguk mengerti. Ia memilih diam dan berjalan mengikuti Daehyun dari belakang karena yah, ia benar-benar tidak mengenal tempat ini dan membiarkan Daehyun yang mengurusnya. Lagipula ia tidak terlalu fasih berbahasa inggris, daripada menyusahkan lebih baik ia menurut saja.

Langkah Junhong terhenti tepat didepan sebuah tugu besar yang berada di tengah-tengah bandara.

Daehyun yang merasa Junhong sudah tidak mengikutinya berhenti lalu berbalik. Sebelah alisnya terangkat ketika menangkap sosok Junhong yang tengah berdiri mematung didepan sebuah tugu. Merasa penasaran ia putuskan untuk menghampiri Junhong.

"Ada apa?"

"Daftar nama korban tragedi 15 tahun silam," Sahut Junhong yang masih tetap memandang tugu itu tanpa melirik Daehyun "Ada 4 nama warga korea tertera disana,"

Daehyun mengikuti arah pandang Junhong, matanya menyipit mencoba membaca deretan huruf yang tertera disana. Sesaat kemudian ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Itu nama anggota keluarga jaksa Jeon Jungho. Tapi dari semua nama korban disini hanya dua orang yang sidik jarinya tidak tercantum didalamnya," Ujar Daehyun.

Junhong mengangguk mantap, "Jeon Jungkook dan Byun Baekhyun. Aku yakin mereka kedua anak dari jaksa Jungho karena hanya mereka berempat yang merupakan warga negara Korea, tapi bagaimana mereka bisa berbeda marga?"

"Kau merasa ada yang ganjal?"

"Maksudmu?"

Daehyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Junhong. "Semua data korban ditemukaan oleh identitas dan juga paspor, dan juga sidik jari itu hanya kedua anak jaksa Jungho yang tidak tertera disana. Ini aneh,"

Junhong dapat melihat wajah penuh penegasan Daehyun, dan juga raut wajah serius yang terpatri diwajah atasannya itu. belum pernah sekalipun ia melihat sorot mata dan juga raut wajah Daehyun yang seperti itu. inikah sosok lain dari Jung Daehyun?

Junhong mengangkat bahunya "Mungkin karena mereka masih terlalu kecil dan bagian tubuh dari mereka terpencar, bisa memungkinkan tidak terdeteksinya sidik jari mereka. Itu bisa saja terjadi," Ujar Junhong enteng.

Daehyun menggeleng mantap "Bukan," Daehyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya menunjuk salah satu nama "Kau lihat ini? Umurnya baru berusia 2 tahun. Tapi sidik jarinya masih bisa diabadikan,"

Daehyun mengambil nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan cepat "Kupikir mereka masih hidup dan kemungkinan tas atau paspor mereka tertinggal dan ikut hancur saat tragedi itu terjadi," ... "Atau mungkin ini adalah sebuah terror?"

Entah kenapa Daehyun merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan kedua nama yang menurutnya asing itu. Penasaraan dan perasaan lain mendorongnya untuk menyelidiki kasus ini lebih dalam—

Junhong menatap horror Daehyun lalu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, semakin lama jika dibiarkan seperti ini terus Daehyun akan lupa apa tujuannya datang ketempat ini "Sudahlah lagipula ini sudah terjadi sangat lama, mau kau selidiki juga jejak-jejaknya sudah tidak tersisa lagi," Ujar Junhong lalu mendorong Daehyun menjauh dari tugu.

.

Daehyun sesekali mengerang, meneriaki, dan mengumpati Junhong. Jangan tanya kenapa, karena saat ini Junhong tengah menarik kerah baju Daehyun dengan tidak elitnya, berjalan melalui kerumunan orang banyak menuju sebuah stand café disalah satu sudut ruangan. Dan jangan lupa berpuluh-puluh pasang mata yang tengah memandang Daehyun dengan tatapan lucu—

Junhong menghempaskan tubuh Daehyun tepat diatas kursi berbahan alumunium itu, kemudian menarik kursi satunya dan mendudukinya. Dipandangnya Daehyun dengan datar lalu memalingkan wajahnya dan mengangkat salah satu tangannya berniat memanggil pelayan.

Sedangkan Daehyun duduk dengan malasnya sembari menopang dagunya dengan salah satu tangannya dan tangan yang satu lagi mengetuk-ngetuk meja dihadapannya dengan tidak nafsu. Bisa terlihat jelas raut wajah kesal disana.

"Mau pesan apa tuan?" Tawar pelayan yang baru saja datang menghampiri meja Daehyun dan Junhong.

"Kau bisa memberiku 2 potong roti manis dan juga 2 gelas americano untuk kami?" Balas Junhong menggunakan bahasa inggris seadanya dan jangan lupa logatnya yang sangat khas.

Pelayan itu dengan cepat mencatat pesanan "Tentu saja, silahkan menunggu," Ucap pelayan itu ramah kemudian berlalu menyiapkan pesanan Junhong.

"Apa kau tidak berniat menelfon sepupumu itu?" Junhong beralih menatap Daehyun yang masih dengan setia mengumpati dirinya. Ia terkekeh, lucu juga jika mengerjai atasannya itu. jarang-jarang bukan ia dapat melakukan hal seperti itu?

Daehyun masih tidak bergeming. Menengok Junhong pun tidak dan malah terus mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil terus mengumpati Junhong. Lama-lama Junhong kesal juga.

"Nanti juga dia datang sendiri,"

"Sampai kapan!"

"Sabar saja cerewet!"

Junhong mendengus kasar. Tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan datang membawa sebuah nampan berisi 2 gelas americano dan 2 potong roti manis.

Jujur saja sejak perjalanan tadi perutnya sudah meronta minta diisi, entah sudah berapa lama ia menahan laparnya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil roti manis yang masih mengepul itu lalu memakannya tanpa ragu, karena sungguh ia benar-benar lapar sekarang—

"Daehyun _hyung_?"

Suara berat khas orang yang tengah terengah-engah menginterupsi kegiatan Junhong sebentar.

Merasa dipanggil Daehyun mengalihkan wajahnya kearah sumber suara, senyumnya mengembang ketika melihat siapa yang sudah memanggilnya tadi.

"Taehyung? Kau tahu aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi!" Seru Daehyun.

Seseorang bernama Taehyung itu menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk "Maafkan aku hyung, tadi ada keperluan sebentar. Kau tahu _'kan_ aku calon dokter?"

"Menunggu dari tadi apanya, kita baru sampai sekitar 15 menit lalu," Sahut Junhong datar lalu kembali menyantap rotinya kembali.

Daehyun yang mendengarnya langsung menatap tajam Junhong yang tentu saja tidak dihiraukan oleh pria bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Iya..iya..iya.. kalian menang," Ujar Daehyun pasrah "Apa kau sudah mencarikan hotel untuk kami?"

"Tentu saja sudah... ini kunci kamarnya. _By the way_, apa kalian tidak berniat mentraktirku?" Sungut Taehyung. Hidungnya mendengus aroma makanan yang berhasil membuat perutnya keroncongan, bukankah ini sudah masuk jam makan siang?

Daehyun yang mengerti ucapan Taehyung langsung menyuruh sepupunya itu untuk duduk lalu memanggil pelayan memesan pesanan yang diinginkan Taehyung. Tentu saja Taehyung sangat senang, pasalnya jarang-jarang Daehyun mau mentraktirnya makan—

"Ada keperluan apa kau kemari hyung? Berlibur? Bukannya terakhir kali aku melihatmu lusa lalu kau sedang sibuk mengurus kasus zo— apa itu zorus?" Taehyung memandang Daehyun dengan tatapan bertanya.

Daehyun mendengus, menopangkan dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya "Tentu, aku kemari juga dalam rangka menyelesaikan kasus itu— apa kau bisa mengantar kami ke rumah sakit Newham? Aku harus menemui seseorang" Kini nada Daehyun berubah serius, ia menatap tajam kerah Taehyung.

Taehyung berpikir sejenak. Bukankah rumah sakit itu tempat Baekhyun berkerja? Pikir Taehyung "Tentu saja bisa. kebetulan aku ingin menemui seseorang disana,"

Daehyun mengangguk mengerti. Ternyata tugasnya cukup mudah—

.

.

.

.

.

Dokter ber_nametag_—Ronald Christof itu tengah merebahkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Ia merasa lelah, jadwal _psikoterapi_ yang hari ini ia lakukan berhasil membuat tenaganya terkuras hampir seluruhnya.

"Melelahkan tetapi juga menyenangkan. Merasakan apa yang orang lain rasakan benar-benar membuatku semakin menghargai arti kehidupan," Gumamnya sembari mendongak memandang langit-langit ruangan bernuansa putih tulang itu.

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya, melirik jam yang bertengger dipergelangan tangan kirinya. "Pukul 2? Ternyata aku melewatkan jam makan siangku," Gumamnya lagi.

Sudah 30 menit berlalu namun Baekhyun masih dengan setia dalam posisinya. Sesekali ia bergumam sembari menerawang keatas, melampiaskan rasa lelah yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Aneh memang—

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar menggema diruangan bernuansa putih tulang itu. Baekhyun terkesiap lalu dengan cepat membenarkan posisi duduknya kemudian mempersilahkan calon pasiennya untuk masuk.

Pintu terbuka dan sedikit kemudian raut wajah Baekhyun berubah ketus. Mau apa mereka kemari?

"Tantu kau tahu apa tujuan kami kemari bukan Tuan Ronald?" Desis pria berpakaian gelap yang tengah menatap lurus Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendecih tanpa merubah posisinya "Waktu praktekku sudah habis. Kalian boleh pulang sekarang," Ujar Baekhyun tenang. "Dan kalian tidak perlu repot-repot kemari,"

"Maaf Tuan, kau pasti sudah tahu tentang atasan kami bukan? Dia memerintahkan kami untuk membawa anda kepadanya," Sahut Junhong dengan penuh hati-hati. Ia takut merusak suasana hati Dokter dihadapannya kini, tentunya ia tidak mau ditendang mentah-mentah olehnya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "Dan kalian pasti sudah tahu aku akan menjawab apa," Sahut Baekhyun dingin namun ada sedikit penegasan disana.

Daehyun menggertakkan gigi grahamnya. Kata-kata dingin Ronald berhasil membuat jaksa muda itu tersulut emosinya "Kau tidak perlu jual mahal begitu Ronald, kau mau bayaran berapa? Kami akan memberikannya," Desis Daehyun dingin.

Baekhyun memelototkan matanya. Apa yang dia dengar tadi? Jual mahal? Bayaran? Sungguh Baekhyun merasa dirinya direndahkan oleh orang ingusan didepannya kini. _Shit_—

"Kau hanya membantu kami dan kembali pulang, apa susahnya?" Lanjut Daehyun.

Baekhyun menggebrak meja kerjanya, kilatan amarah terpancar dari kedua iris kelam Baekhyun "Diam kau bocah ingusan! Cepat keluar atau aku akan memanggil keamanan sekarang!" Geram Baekhyun.

Namun Junhong maupun Daehyun tetap tidak bergeming. Belum menyerah, mungkin saja Ronald hanya mencoba menggertak—

"Hey, _Calm down_ sayang. Kami memintamu dengan baik-baik, tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu," Daehyun tersenyum miring. "Dan jika dilihat-lihat kau manis juga, tidak baik pria manis sepertimu berperilaku seperti binatang. Oh, ya bukankah kau seorang psikiater? Bukankah psikiater memiliki sifat sabar? Oh ternyata hal itu hanya penggambaran belaka,"

"Dan asal kau tahu Ronald, aku yakin kau sama sepertiku. Memiliki darah asia , dan bukan darah asli inggris," Lanjut Daehyun menyeringai.

Baekhyun beranjak lalu melenggang meninggalkan ruang kerjanya, "Terserah apa yang akan kau katakan. Kau ingin meminta jawaban dariku? Tentu aku akan menjawab TIDAK," Desis Baekhyun saat ia berada diantara Junhong dan Daehyun.

Kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Baekhyun begitu dingin hingga membuat bulu kuduk Junhong merinding. Junhong merasa ada aura aneh yang dia rasakan saat Ronald berdiri tepat disampingnya, entah apa aura itu. Seperti aura gelap, tajam dan membunuh—

Baekhyun tersenyum miring sebelum melangkah meninggalkan Daehyun dan Junhong yang tenagh berdiri mematung diruangannya. Mereka hanya bocah yang belum mengerti apa tujuan hidupnya, pikir Baekhyun.

Daehyun meneguk salivanya kasar, kata-kata Ronald masih membekas dalam ingatannya. Ternyata benar kata Suho, Ronald sangat susah untuk ditaklukan. Bagaimanapun ia harus bergerak cepat, waktunya hanya seminggu untuk membujuk Ronald berkerja sama dengan mereka.

Sedangkan Junhong tidak jauh beda dengan Daehyun. ia masih mendelik, dan sesekali mengusap tengkuknya yang merinding. Dokter bernama Ronald itu sangat aneh dan misterius—

"Kau lagi-lagi bertindak sangat ceroboh," Junhong membuka suaranya pelan sangat pelan mungkin, namun Daehyun masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Maaf aku terbawa emosi,"

"Sudahlah, lagi pula dia sudah pergi," Ujar Junhong enteng seraya berbalik melangkah keluar ruangan. Langkah Junhong terhenti—

"Apa kau pikir aku akan menyerah hari ini? Dan jawabanku adalah tidak, akan kutemukan dimana tempat dia tinggal," Daehyun tersenyum miring "Melihatnya mengamuk tadi semakin membuatku ingin bermain-main lebih jauh,"

Junhong berbalik menatap Daehyun tak percaya. Daehyun benar-benar keras kepala, tidak tahu malu dan mudah ceroboh, Junhong tahu betul sifat Daehyun. Daehyun tidak suka menunggu— dan tentu saja ada efek yang besar jika Daehyun nekat.

"Kau jangan macam-macam Jung Daehyun, kita hanya ditugaskan untuk membawanya bukan bermain-main dengannya," Junhong menatap Daehyun penuh peringatan, namun sama sekali tidak digubris oleh pria pemilik bibir penuh itu.

Daehyun melangkah melewati Junhong dengan tenang tanpa sepatah katapun, kali ini ia benar-benar serius. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir dan banyak bicara, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dan apa yang tidak harus kulakukan. Kau cukup melihatnya dan menerima hasilnya,"

"Dan lagi Junhong, aku akan membayar hutang kencan kita berdua secepatnya"—

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat sih? Niat menjemputku atau tidak?"

Jungkook memandang ponselnya dengan jengkel. Kurang lebih sudah 1 jam lamanya ia berjalan mondar-mandir didepan gerbang sekolahnya, dan selama itu juga ia mengumpati orang yang dengan tega membuatnya menunggu selama ini.

Jungkook menekan beberapa angka lalu menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga. Cukup lama ia menunggu seseorang disebrang sana mengangkat telfon darinya namun tetap saja tidak diangkat—

"Sialan,"

Jungkook memasukkan ponsel kedalam sakunya dengan kasar. Umpatan-umpatan masih keluar dari mulut Jungkook, dan mulai sekarang ia bertekad akan menjambaki rambut orang yang sudah membuatnya menunggu selama ini.

Suara kelakson mobil tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Jungkook, ia menoleh kemudian berkacak pinggang ketika ia tahu siapa orang yang tengah membunyikan klakson tadi.

Mobil mewah berwarna hitam metalik dengan garis berwarna silver mengkilap berhenti tepat didepan Jungkook, pintu mobil itu terbuka perlahan dan menampakkan sosok Taehyung yang tengah tertawa riang seperti biasanya, tanpa rasa beban dan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Jungkook memandang Taehyung dengan jengkel, ingin rasanya ia membogem wajah dihadapannya kini. Tawa konyolnya semakin membuat Jungkook merasa jengkel, tidak tahukah dia bahwa ia sudah menunggu lama disini? Oh, dan jangan lupa mengingatkannya untuk menjambak rabut Taehyung saat dirumah nanti. Menyebalkan—

"Hai manis, bagaimana harimu? Menyenangkan?" Sapa Taehyung dengan cengirannya yang kelewat bahagia itu. Namun tak digubris sama sekali oleh Jungkook.

Taehyung yang merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Jungkook langsung mendekati pemuda berwajah manis itu, tangannya terangkat berniat memegang pundak Jungkook namun langsung ditepis kasar oleh Jungkook. Taehyung mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti.

"Jangan menyentuhku," Desis Jungkook "Buat apa kau kemari?"

Taehyung terkekeh "Tentu saja untuk menepati janjiku, menjemput manisku," Ujar Taehyung dengan logat manis.

Manisku? Manis manis gula semut? pikir Jungkook jengkel. Benar-benar pria dihadapannya ini pura-pura tidak peka atau memang bodoh? Sudah jelas-jelas ia merajuk tetapi Taehyung masih saja menanggapinya dengan santai seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun.

Jungkook berdeham seraya memasang wajah polos andalannya "Oh, janji? Kau punya jam dan ponselkan? Kenapa tidak kau pergunakan?" Ujar Jungkook santai namun ada sedikit penekanan saat ia mengatakan _jam_ dan _ponsel_.

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya kemudian melirik jam tangannya. Jam 4 sore?. Beberapa saat kemudian ia merogoh saku mengambil ponselnya dari dalam sana. Ia semakin mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat bar notifikasi ponsel miliknya.

_12 Pesan masuk dan 30 Panggilan tidak terjawab dari Jeon Jungkook.._

Astaga, ia tahu sekarang alasan Jungkook bersikap dingin kepadanya. Ia telat menjemput Jungkook dan tidak menggubris panggilan Jungkook, kenapa otaknya ini begitu lamban? Salahkan kebodohannya yang men-silent ponselnya dan terlalu asik berbincang dengan seseorang dirumah sakit tadi—

Ah, dia benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang, membiarkan Jungkook menunggu sejam lamanya. Dan berkali-kali ia merutuki kebodohannya ini.

Jungkook berkacak pinggang menunggu Taehyung mengatakan sesuatu.

"Maafkan aku Jungkook-ah, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau kau memberiku pesan dan menelfonku sebanyak ini. Dan aku lupa memberitahumu aku akan menjemputmu sedikit telat karena aku harus mengantar seseorang, tolong maafkan kebodohanku ini," Taehyung memelas, kedua tangannya ia tangkupkan didepan dada.

Jungkook terlihat sedang berpikir. Kasihan juga jika ia tidak memaafkan Taehyung, tetapi ia juga sangat kesal, "Akan kumaafkan, tetapi dengan satu syarat,"

"Apa itu?"

"Kau harus mentraktirku strawberry pancake sore ini, bagaimana?" Jungkook tersenyum. Memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang mungil.

Taehyung terkekeh seraya mengacak-acak surai kelam Jungkook, pemuda kecil dihadapannya ini membuatnya gemas. Tuhan, bagaimana bisa kau menciptakan manusia semanis dia?

Pandangan mereka berdua bertemu. Taehyung merasa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik dadanya, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat ketika melihat iris kelam itu. Benar, iris mata yang sangat teduh. Mata yang selalu mebuat Taehyung merasa nyaman saat pertama kali ia menatap iris kelam itu. Apakah ia sedang jatuh cinta?

Apa? Jatuh cinta? Tidak, tidak mungkin ia mulai mencintai Jungkook, memang benar ia menyayangi pria dihadapannya ini namun bukan hal seperti cinta. Itu terlalu jauh bagi Taehyung. Dan terlalu cepat untuknya—

Dengan cepat ia menepis jauh-jauh pikirannya tadi lalu memandang Jungkook yang tengah menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mentraktirmu pancake. Ayo masuk kedalam" –

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah membereskannya, Kris?"

Pria berbadan kekar yang dipanggil Kris itu mengangguk mantap "Kau tidak perlu khawatir Tuan, semua sudah saya bereskan. Tidak akan ada sidik jari yang bisa mereka temukan,"

Suara tawa menggema dalam ruangan bercahaya samar-samar itu, "Bagus, kau selalu membuatku puas. Kau bisa lihat amplop berwarna coklat diatas meja? itu adalah upahmu,"

Kris mengambil amplop coklat itu tanpa ragu lalu memasukkan amplop itu kedalam jaket hitamnya tanpa berniat membuka amplop itu terlebih dahulu, "Bagaimana dengan putramu? Kau tahu Tuan, dia sedang berusaha menangkap kita," Ujar Kris.

Tawa keras kembali menggema diruangan remang-remang itu. Sesosok pria paruh baya tiba-tiba muncul dari sudut gelap dengan menatap tajam kearah Kris. "Biarkan saja dia. Aku ingin melihat seberapa besar kemampuannya, dan seberapa kuat dia," Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum miring "Kau tahu apa tugasmu selanjutnya bukan?"

"Perintahkan saja,"

"Bagaimanapun caranya, kau harus bisa menemukan flashdisk dan juga dokumen itu. kau tidak mau bernasib sama seperti Jimin bodoh itu bukan?"

Suasana mencekam tiba-tiba menyelimuti ruangan bernuansa gelap itu.

Kris yang mendengar nama Jimin terlontar dari mulut bosnya itu bergidik ngeri, bulu kuduknya merinding. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan akan menjadi apa dia jika bernasib sama seperti Jimin.

Mengingat bagaimana bosnya dengan kejam mengambil paksa kornea milik Jimin, karena keteledorannya yang tidak berhasil menemukan flashdisk itu dan berakhir diranjang operasi. Kris tidak tahu bagaimana nasib Jimin setelah operasi ilegal itu, yang dia tahu bahwa pria itu sudah menghilang.

"Baiklah, perintahmu adalah kewajibanku,"—

.

.

.

.

.

"Kami pulang,"

Dahi Jungkook berkerut samar. Apartemennya sepi dan juga gelap, tidak ada tanda-tanda orang yang hidup didalamnya. Apa kakaknya belum pulang?, pikir Jungkook. Sesaat kemudian ia menggidikan bahu, mungkin saja kakaknya sedang pesta makan malam bersama teman-temannya. Mungkin saja bukan?

Jungkook melangkah mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah lalu pergi menyalakan saklar lampu. Sekarang bisa terlihat jelas keadaan apartemen sederhana miliknya, masih terlihat sama saat ia berangkat pagi tadi. Berarti benar Baekhyun belum pulang—

"Kenapa?" Tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook menoleh lalu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak.. tidak ada apa-apa"

"Apa Baekhyun-hyung selalu pulang malam hari?" Taehyung kembali bertanya saat ia sudah berada diruang tengah dan menyalakan televisi.

Jungkook mendesah pelan, "Tidak juga, dia jarang pulang malam kecuali ada situasi darurat dirumah sakit. Tapi, biasanya dia akan memberi kabar jika pulang larut," Air wajah Jungkook berubah cemas.

Taehyung tersenyum lalu menghampiri Jungkook, mengusap lengan Jungkook perlahan, "Tidak perlu khawatir, mungkin memang ada sesuatu yang genting. Kau tahu bukan? Kakakmu adalah orang yang hebat dan pintar, dia akan baik-baik saja," Gumam Taehyung menenangkan Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk mengerti. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Taehyung, kakaknya-Baekhyun memang orang yang hebat, dan tentunya Baekhyun bisa menjaga dirinya dengan baik.

"Sepertinya aku melihat Baekhyun-_hyung_ saat dirumah sakit tadi. Dia berjalan tergesa-gesa keluar dari ruangannya, mungkin memang ada situasi darurat," Taehyung sedikit mengingat-ngingat.

"Mungkin saja— mau bermain _play station_? Aku bosan," Ujar Jungkook sedikit mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan ditanggapi anggukan antusias oleh Taehyung.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Kira-kira sudah 2 jam lamanya Jungkook bermain game dan ditemani oleh Taehyung, dan hingga kini belum ada tanda-tanda lelah diantara mereka berdua.

"Aku pulang,"

Jungkook yang menangkap suara yang sangat dikenalinya itu langsung menoleh kearah pintu masuk. Dan, binggo! Kakaknya sudah pulang— Dengan cepat ia menghampiri kakaknya, menyambut kakak satu-satunya itu lalu membantu membawa tas Baekhyun.

Namun ada yang aneh dengan Baekhyun, wajahnya terlihat kusut dan sayu. Apa dia kelelahan?

"Aku akan segera tidur, aku lelah sekali. Dan kalian cepatlah tidur juga," Ujar Baekhyun datar kemudian berlalu memasuki kamarnya.

Jungkook memandang punggung kakaknya dengan mata menyipit, tidak biasanya Baekhyun seperti itu—

"_Hyung_, jika ada masalah kau bisa menceritakannya padaku," Ujar Jungkook sedikit berteriak, namun Baekhyun tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar.

"Tak apa, sudah tidurlah. Selamat malam," titah Baekhyun saat ia sudah berada diambang pintu kamar sebelum ia benar-benar hilang dari pandangan Jungkook. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya bisa menatap pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan pikiran yang penuh tanda tanya— Ada apa dengan kakaknya?

"ARGH!"—

Baekhyun membanting jasnya kesegala arah, mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi lalu memandang kosong kedepan.

Ia tersenyum miring ketika kedua iris kelamnya menangkap sebuah botol wine yang masih terisi penuh yang terletak tepat diatas meja nakas. Dengan cepat ia menuangkan segelas penuh wine lalu meminumnya dengan sekali tegukan.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia tertawa menyeringai.

"Mau membodohiku dengan memasang alat pelacak? Tidak akan bisa,"

Baekhyun menoleh, mengambil jas yang sempat ia banting tadi lalu mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk cip yang menempel pada ujung jas putih miliknya itu. Sebuah alat pelacak—

Baekhyun masih sangat ingat kapan pemuda asal negeri ginseng itu menancapkan cip pelacak itu. Ia sedikit kagum, pria itu memasang cip dengan sangat hati-hati dan pada situasi yang tepat. Namun, tetap saja Baekhyun dapat mengetahuinya dengan mudah.

Baekhyun tersenyum miring, "_Well,_ jadi sekarang aku sendiri yang menuntunmu kemari? Yang benar saja," Gumamnya, aroma alkohol menyeruak dari mulut Baekhyun.

Pipinya sudah memerah, matanya sayu dan sesekali ia menguap menahan kantuk. Ia mabuk, namun ia masih sadar sepenuhnya.

"Dasar keras kepala"—

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?"

Daehyun menoleh menghadap Junhong yang baru saja masuk kekamarnya dengan handuk yang masih bertengger dilehernya. Anak buahnya itu baru saja selesai mandi—

Daehyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum puas, "Sudah. Kau tahu? Dokter sombong itu tinggal tidak jauh dari tempat dimana kita menginap," Ujarnya. "dengan ini akan lebih mudah membujuk Ronald,"

Junhong mengangguk mengiyakan, sebenarnya ia menurut saja apa yang akan direncanakan Daehyun. Namun, jika tindakan Daehyun sudah melebihi batas wajar dia akan dengan terpaksa menghentikan atasannya itu.

Karena ia tahu obsesi Daehyun untuk mendapatkan sesuatu dan Daehyun tidak akan pernah menyerah sebelum mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Lalu? Apa rencanamu sekarang?"

"Menculiknya mungkin?" Daehyun mengangkat bahunya acuh. Seakan-akan itu adalah hal yang mudah dia lakukan.

Junhong mendelik, "Jangan bertindak yang aneh-aneh" Ujarnya namun tidak diindahkan oleh Daehyun.

"Kembalilah kekamarmu dan cepat tidur"—

"Apa?"—

.

Sinar matahari masuk melalui celah jendela kamar bernuansa abu-abu putih itu. Hari sudah berganti, matahari sudah menampakkan wujudnya semenjak 3 jam yang lalu. Bisa didengar dari suara burung-burung yang berkicau dari balik jendela yang masih tertutup kain gorden itu.

Baekhyun masih tetap setia bergelut dengan selimut putihnya yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya itu.

Sesekali ia melenguh lalu bergumam dan mengigau. Namun, wajah damai khas orang sedang tertidur masih terpatri jelas disana.

"Jungkook-ah! Buka pintunya! Berisik!" Baekhyun memekik lalu kembali terpejam.

Dokter muda itu mengeratkan selimutnya, mengambil bantal satu lagi lalu menutup kedua kupingnya dengan bantal. Beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali mengumpat, bunyi bel apartemennya terus berbunyi.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar!" Pekik Baekhyun lalu beranjak dengan terpaksa dari ranjangnya. "Dimana Jungkook dan Taehyung? Membuka pintu saja tidak mau,"

Ia berjalan dengan langkah malas menuju pintu. Bunyi bel terus saja berbunyi dan membuat Baekhyun semakin geram, karena menurutnya itu sangat berisik dan mengganggu.

"Bisa kau hentikan itu? aku mendengarnya" Baekhyun mengumpat sembari membuka pintu apartemennya dengan malas.

"Apa aku mengganggu acara tidurmu cantik?"

Tunggu dulu.. suara ini..

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan sedikit menyipit membiaskan cahaya masuk kedalam retina matanya lalu menatap seseorang dihadapannya itu dengan jeli. Beberapa saat kemudian ia berjengit.

"Mau apa kau disini? Pulanglah aku sedang sibuk,"

Baekhyun berniat menutup pintunya kembali sebelum sebuah kaki menghalangi pintunya untuk menutup. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Aku sedang sibuk. Apa kau tuli?" Desis Baekhyun seraya memaksa menutup pintunya.

Terdengar seseorang dibalik pintu itu berdesis, "Sibuk? Sibuk tidur maksudmu?"

Baekhyun bergidik, menatap tajam orang yang berani mengganggu acara tidurnya itu "Bukan urusanmu— dan jangan pernah temui aku lagi,"

"Kau menyuruhku kemari setiap hari? Dengan senang hati,"

Baekhyun melebarkan kedua matanya. Selain keras kepala pria dihadapannya ini ternyata juga tuli. Baekhyun semakin geram dibuatnya. Sebenarnya mau apa orang ini datang kemari? Bukankah kemarin sudah sangat jelas?

"Apa kau punya wine? Aku mencium bau alkohol dari napasmu," ucap pria itu lalu menerobos masuk kedalam apartemen tanpa permisi.

Selain keras kepala dan juga tuli, orang ini benar-benar tidak beretika, sungut Baekhyun.

"Mau apa kau kemari? Apa kemarin belum juga jelas, hah?" Desis Baekhyun sinis.

"Mau apa aku kesini? Kau pasti tahu apa jawabku," Jawab pria itu enteng seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya disebuah sofa berukuran king size milik Baekhyun. "Apa kau tinggal sendirian? Kupikir apartemen ini terlalu besar untuk kau tinggali sendiri,"

"Itu bukan urusanmu," Baekhyun melenggang menuju dapur. Mengambil segelas penuh air mineral lalu meneguknya hingga habis, menetralkan bau alkohol akibat perbuatannya semalam. Menghabiskan 2 botol penuh wine lalu tertidur hingga pagi—

"Namaku Jung Daehyun dan aku seorang—"

"Jaksa" Potong Baekhyun ketus, "Dan sepertinya aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri bukan? Kau tahu segalanya tentangku— hanya itu? kau bisa pulang sekarang,"

Daehyun mencibir lalu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada "Aku tidak akan pulang hingga kau mau menerima tawaran kami," Ujarnya tenang.

"Dan lagi, aku akan memberikanmu sebuah penawaran,"

Penawaran?

"Apa?"

Daehyun beranjak mendekati Baekhyun, ia tersenyum miring lalu mendekatkan wajahnya tepat disamping leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit berjengit geli ketika napas hangat Daehyun menerpa daerah sensitifnya itu.

"Ikut denganku atau adikmu mati?" Bisik Daehyun.

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya, segera melangkah mundur menjauhi Daehyun lalu menatap pria berbibir penuh itu dengan tatapan peringatan. Daehyun masih tetap pada posisinya, menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Kurang ajar, jauhi adikku atau kau yang akan mati terlebih dahulu," Sahut Baekhyun penuh dengan amarah, tangannya bergetar dan terlihat jelas peluh bercucuran dari keningnya.

Sesaat kemudian ruang tengah yang semula hening dan penuh dengan aura mencekam itu menjadi ramai oleh tawa seorang Jung Daehyun. Sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat. Mau apa orang itu sebenarnya?

"Ternyata kau benar-benar mempunyai adik? Dan aku tidak bisa menjamin bahwa adikmu selamat sekarang,"

"Keparat!" Baekhyun mengumpat "Akan kupikirkan lagi, tapi jauhi adikku,"

"Aku memberimu waktu 3 hari dari sekarang, kalau kau tetap kukuh dengan sikap arogan mu itu— jangan tanyakan aku apa yang akan terjadi dengan adikmu itu," Ujar Daehyun enteng, kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celana lalu kembali duduk diatas sofa.

"Apa kau tuli? Jika kau berani macam-macam dengan adikku, kau akan mati"

Daehyun kembali tertawa "Hey.. hey.. aku hanya bercanda,"

"Ternyata kelemahanmu adalah pada adikmu sendiri? Haha aku hanya mengerjaimu manis," Ujar Daehyun dengan nada menggoda.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu sedikit lega lalu mengembuskan napasnya berat. "Keparat kau," Baekhyun kembali mengumpati Daehyun.

Jika saja apa yang dikatakan Daehyun benar-benar terjadi, entah apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang. Membunuh Daehyun disini atau bersumpah membunuh semua rakyat korea—

Terlalu sadis mungkin?

"Lagipula aku tidak mau mengotori tanganku yang masih suci ini dengan darah seseorang yang tidak ada masalah sedikitpun denganku," Daehyun mendongak menatap langit putih tulang itu. Keningnya sedikit berkerut melihat ornamen-ornamen yang ada di apartemen Ronald, jika dilihat lebih jelas apartemen itu hampir seluruhnya berdominasi warna abu dan putih tulang.

"Dan lagi aku sama sekali tidak tahu jika kau memiliki adik, kupikir kau anak tunggal yang sengaja melepaskan diri dari kedua orang tuamu," Lanjutnya dan kembali menatap Ronald menunggu jawaban dari dokter yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu.

"aku tidak mempunyai orang tua," Sahut Baekhyun santai lalu mengambil posisi duduk diujung sofa yang bersebrangan dengan posisi Daehyun sekarang. Baekhyun meneguk segelas air putih yang dibawanya dari dapur tadi lalu meletakkannya diatas meja.

Daehyun memandang Ronald dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tidak memiliki orang tua? Apa dia yatim piatu? Atau dia anak haram yang dibuang oleh orang tuanya? Atau jangan-jangan dia anak hasil penculikan? Sungguh pikiran Daehyun kini terisi oleh hal-hal yang bisa dibilang sangat bodoh—

"Aku bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan," Ucap Baekhyun ketus seraya memutar bola matanya, "aku tidak mempunyai orang tua bukan berarti aku seharam itu— aku hanya kehilangan mereka, untuk selamanya mungkin?"

"Akan kupikirkan lagi, lebih baik kau cepat pergi dari sini. Dan tidak akan kubiarkan kau menggali lebih dalam tentangku," Desis Baekhyun sedikit menekankan kata _pergi_ dan _menggali_.

Daehyun mendengus sebal lalu beranjak dari posisinya melangkah melewati Baekhyun dengan malas. Jujur saja ia masih ingin berlama-lama disini, selain ingin menggali lebih dalam tentang Ronald, tempat ini entah kenapa membuat Daehyun nyaman.

"Ingat waktumu hanya 3 hari dari sekarang. Jika kau tetap menolak terpaksa aku akan menculikmu," Ucap Daehyun mewanti-wanti.

"Baiklah... baiklah..."

Daehyun tersenyum puas lalu pergi menuju pintu keluar sebelum seseorang masuk kedalam apartemen dengan menenteng beberapa kresek besar yang berisikan bahan makanan. Daehyun membelalakan matanya, bukankah itu?—

"Daehyun-hyung?"

_Hyung?_

"Kau? T-taehyung?"

_Taehyung?_

"Baekhyun-hyung kami pulang, apa kau masih tidur?"

_B-baekhyun?_

"Dan siapa kau?"

Aku?

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

* * *

><p>Tolong jangan timpuk saya kali ini, sungguh ini absurd banget yakan?<p>

Jujur baru masuk seminggu tugas udah bejibun /ugh -_- dan juga ini hati ga tenang kalo buat fanfic berchapter seperti ini, rasanya ya you know lah kaya dikejar rentenir /g apalagi kalau udah kena WB bikin gemes/? jadilah ini nyempetin ngetik walaupun secuplik /halah/ yang bener dan sisanya absurd semua :3

Btw, itu intro-nya BTS bikin nagih /banget/ mana make kostum nahkoda, aduh aduh gakuat/? dede Jungkook bikin hati jedag-jedug aduh dek /abaikan/ haha xD

Oh ya~

_Thanks to : **ENjieee, HanDik, CookingCookies, ChaYoung, , hazelzel, RealDe, darkhyuners shinning, Rapp-i, kimyori95, YOONA, kyumin pu, ByunBerry, BekiCoy0411, ibyeori, and other.**_

_**Review : **_

_**ChaYoung : **iya nih kasian baekookie :( itu suho emg minta dijitak, kebiasaan ganggu orang mau kencan x( masih ngejomblo sih jadi iri gitu/? /dibomb suho/ xP | _**YOONA :** Bapaknya daehyun bukan ya? gatau juga nih Daehyun bapaknya yang mana(?) bisa aja jung daehan kakaknya Daehyun gitu /abaikan/ haha xP udah update nih | **Enjieee** : yah terlanjur lama gimana dong? :( hehe udah update nih, Thanks ya~ | **ByunBerry** : iya nih chapt ini Daebaek /yay/ tapi cuma dikit x( gatau juga Daehyun belum cerita ke author siapa bapaknya(?) udah update nih, Thanks ya~

_Dan BigThanks to kak CookingCookies buat kritik dan sarannya + koreksinya~ Thankyou kak, sangat membantu banget,__ dan yang lainnya yang setia baca + review fanfic abal milik Al ini. you know how much i love you gais~  
><em>

_Dan tak terkecuali sider tercinta yang diam-diam juga baca fanfic super duper abal ini hoho ;;)_

Akhir kata,

_Mind to Review?_


	6. Chapter 5

.

1004

(Sacrifice)

.

Aerolee

.

_Warning!_

_(Typo everywhere, EYD Failed)_

_Alur ga nyambung_

_acak-acakan_

_._

_BoyxBoy | Yaoi | Angst, Tragedy, Hurt, Romance | PG-15_

_._

_Baekhyun, Jungkook, Daehyun, Junhong, Taehyung, and other._

_._

_Dont Like?_

_._

_Dont read!_

_._

_Dont Plagiarize please!_

_._

_Semua cast milik agensi masing2, orang tua masing2 dan juga milik Tuhan._

_Tapi fanfic ini asli milik saya, jika ada kesamaan alur, kata-kata, cast atau sebagainya, itu hanya unsur ketidak sengajaan._

_._

_Enjoy!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Jika memang ini yang terbaik, aku rela mengorbankan nyawaku untuk menjagamu tetap hidup,"_

_._

_._

_._

"Kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana? Apa dia berubah pikiran?" Junhong yang mulanya tengah duduk bersantai diatas sofa hotelnya dengan membaca beberapa berkas yang sengaja ia bawa itu tiba-tiba beranjak ketika mendengar suara pintu hotel dibuka dengan cepat oleh seseorang.

Sebelah alisnya terangkat ketika melihat Daehyun masuk dengan raut wajah yang susah diartikan. Ia tetap diam menunggu Daehyun menjawab atau bersuara, namun tidak terdengar sedikitpun suara yang terlontar dari mulut atasannya itu. Ada apa dengannya?—

Daehyun melempar jaketnya kesegala arah, mengambil segelas penuh air mineral lalu meneguknya dengan cepat. Matanya sedikit menerawang lurus kearah gelas kosong yang digenggamnya itu. Entah, penjelasan Ronald beberapa jam lalu masih terngiang ditelinganya.

Tunggu.. Ronald? Bahkan nama itu terdengar asing baginya. Pelipisnya berdenyut nyeri ketika mencerna setiap kata yang dilontarkan Ronald, bahkan ia terlalu pusing mendengarnya— bagaimana bisa?

Junhong mengangkat bahunya. Mungkin saja Daehyun sedang kelelahan karena beradu argumen dengan Ronald hingga membuatnya diam dan tidak ada niat sedikitpun mengucapkan salam alih-alih menyapanya. Ia tahu benar Daehyun, selalu menyangkal dan seenaknya sendiri dalam berbicara. Sudah pasti ia tahu apa yang dilakukan Ronald kepada atasannya itu.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perkerjaannya tanpa memperdulikan Daehyun yang masih memasang raut wajah yang susah diartikan oleh Junhong.

"Kau masih menyimpan artikel tentang kasus itu?"

"Hah," Junhong beralih menatap Daehyun yang tengah berdiri menghadap keluar jendela, keningnya berkerut samar lalu kembali membuka suara, "Kasus apa?"

"Kasus 15 tahun silam, kau masih menyimpannya atau tidak?" Tanya Daehyun dengan nada penuh penegasan.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba— baiklah aku ambilkan," Junhong menarik koper berwarna merah maroon miliknya lalu membukanya dengan cepat. Mencari-cari sesuatu didalam sana lalu menghampiri Daehyun membawa sebuah koran—

Daehyun mengambil koran itu dengan cepat, membolak-balikkan koran ditangannya. Menelisik setiap deret kata yang tertera disana. Alisnya terangkat lalu keningnya berkerut samar.

Tidak mungkin...

"Ada apa?" Junhong menatap Daehyun tidak mengerti.

"Kau percaya apa yang kukatakan saat didepan tugu itu?"

"Ha?"

"Mereka benar-benar masih hidup,"

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menatap Baekhyun dengan horror, otaknya masih mencerna apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Video yang diputarkan Baekhyun beberapa menit yang lalu dan berhasil membuatnya diam membeku.

_Pria paruh baya yang diyakini sebagai ayah kandung dari Byun Baekhyun, dibunuh secara tragis oleh pria bernama Jung Daehan..._

Bukankah berarti dia adalah ayah tirinya? Ayah dari hyung yang selalu melindunginya? Dan apa maksud mereka membunuhnya? Dan juga membunuh ayah serta ibunya?

"Maaf aku baru memberitahumu sekarang," Baekhyun menunduk sembari mengigit bibir bawahnya, "Karena kupikir kau sama sekali tidak terlibat dalam hal ini Jungkook-_ah_,"

"Kau bilang aku tidak terlibat? Bagaimana dengan sabotase pembunuhan ayah dan ibu 15 tahun lalu? Jika saja ayah tidak menyuruhmu mengantarkanku, apa kau pikir kita masih selamat dan hidup seperti ini?" Jungkook meninggikan suaranya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, pipinya memerah padam, dan napasnya memburu.

"Dan juga masalah ini," Jungkook mengambil flashdisk yang masih menggantung pada laptop, lalu memberikannya kearah Baekhyun "Jika kau berpikir bahwa dia hanyalah ayahmu seorang, kau salah besar! Dia juga ayahku _hyung_! Walaupun kami tidak berhubungan darah sama sekali, tetap saja ibu pernah bersamanya melahirkanmu lalu menikah dengan ayah dan melahirkanku,"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, sebelah tangannya terangkat menggenggam tangan Jungkook yang gemetaran menahan amarah, "Bukan... bukan seperti itu Jungkook-ah,"

"Lalu? Jadi selama ini kau menganggapku aku tak berguna? Aku hanya seorang anak kecil yang butuh perlindungan dari kakaknya? Benar, aku membutuhkanmu hyung. Jika kau menyelesaikannya sendiri dan menghilang. Bagaimana denganku?" Jungkook mulai terisak, air matanya mengalir dengan deras membasahi pipi mulusnya.

Apa yang dirasakannya sekarang membuatnya ingin mengamuk dan berteriak. Baekhyun menutupi semuanya darinya, membiarkan dia hidup dalam kebohongan. Membiarkannya seperti orang yang tak tahu menahu apa yang akan dihadapi oleh orang yang dikasihinya.

Entah, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Ia benar-benar bingung dan kalut—

Baekhyun merengkuh tubuh Jungkook dalam dekapannya, mengelus surai kelam milik Jungkook dengan sayang. Dadanya terasa nyeri melihat Jungkook menangis seperti ini, ia yang salah dan keputusannya yang salah membiarkan Jungkook tidak tahu menahu tentang ini.

Menyesal sekarang bukanlah hal yang tepat, perjuangannya masih panjang dan tidak mungkin ia menyeret Jungkook dalam hal ini. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk masalah ini.

"Kau benar, aku adalah kakakmu. Lahir dalam rahim yang sama, walaupun berbeda ayah. Kau tetap adikku, adik kesayanganku. Jika kau tahu apa maksud dari _hyung_, kau bisa mengerti mengapa aku menutupi ini semua darimu,"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, menatap lurus kedalam iris kelam milik Jungkook lalu tersenyum lembut, "Kau terlalu dini untuk ini Jungkook-ah, biarkan hyung yang mengurus semuanya. Biarkan aku yang membalas dendam mereka, sekalipun aku harus kehilangan nyawa setelahnya,"

Baekhyun memberi jeda, menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan berat, "Karena yang terpenting bagiku sekarang adalah keselamatanmu,"

Jungkook membeku. Otaknya berputar menelaah ucapan Baekhyun dengan teliti, mencari apa maksud dari kakaknya itu. sungguh, otaknya terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang menyangkut _balas dendam_—

"Biarkan aku ikut membantumu hyung," pinta Jungkook.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak... selesaikan sekolahmu dulu,"

"Tapi hyung—"

"Kookie, kau percaya denganku _kan_?"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa aku membiarkanmu berjuang sendiri? Anak dari seorang jaksa Jungho bukanlah kau seorang hyung, masih ada aku. Jeon Jungkook—"

Baekhyun mendesah lalu menatap Jungkook, "Akan kupikirkan lagi,"—

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang Ronald,"

Taehyung merebahkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi, matanya menyorot tajam pemuda berjas putih dihadapannya. Meminta penjelasan lebih dari pemuda yang menjabat sebagai dokter dihadapannya itu.

"Kupikir dia sudah memberitahumu," Balas pemuda itu santai.

"Sayangnya belum. Jelaskan padaku sekarang!"

Pemuda itu mendengus lalu melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja, menatap Taehyung datar. "Dia adalah orang yang akan mendidikmu, dan aku tahu dia berasal dari negeri yang sama denganmu. Jadi kupikir lebih mudah menitipkanmu padanya,"

"Dan kau tahu Taehyung, aku tidak sembarangan memilihkannya untukmu karena aku tahu kau sama hebatnya dengan Ronald. Jadi bukankah ini kesempatan yang bagus untukmu?" Lanjutnya dengan kedua alisnya terangkat berulangkali.

Taehyung masih terdiam, ia masih belum bisa mencerna dengan baik kata-kata dokter dihadapannya ini.

Pemuda berjas putih itu berdeham, "Dan ingat, waktumu hanya 5 bulan disini,"

"Aku tahu Albert," Sahut Taehyung, ia mendongak menatap langit-langit ruangan bernuansa putih tulang itu. Menerawang sesuatu.

"Aku tidak yakin dapat menyerap banyak ilmu darinya," Taehyung menarik napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan kasar, "Karena... ya karena dia ada disana,"

Albert menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Siapa?"

"Jonathan Cristof,"

"Jonathan? Jonathan adik Ronald maksudmu? Ada apa dengan dia?"

Taehyung menunduk, "Entahlah Albert, aku sendiri tak tahu," Ucapnya ragu.

Taehyung merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam dirinya, apa itu ia tak tahu. Dan jika ia mengingat Jungkook, hatinya terus berdesir tak karuan—

Albert mendengus, kepalanya sedikit ia angkat. Memikirkan sesuatu sebelum membuka mulutnya, "Kau menyukainya?" Tebak Albert asal.

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat menatap tak mengerti Albert.

"Setahuku Jonathan sangat imut dan cantik, seperti Ronald. Jadi tidak heran jika kau menyukainya. Apa aku benar?" Tanya Albert dengan nada menggoda. Alisnya ia naik turunkan berniat menggoda Taehyung untuk bercerita kepadanya.

Taehyung berpikir sejenak.

"Apa kau gila? Kau pikir aku gay? Tentu saja tidak, aku masih normal Albert," Sungut Taehyung akhirnya.

Yang benar saja, tidak mungkin ia menyukai Jungkook. Seberapa imut dan cantiknya Jungkook , tetap saja ia seorang laki-laki. Tidak mungkin ia menyalahi aturan hidup bukan? Baginya Jungkook adalah seseorang yang harus ia lindungi, tidak lebih—

"Kau jangan berbohong Taehyung, kau pikir aku bodoh? Kau lupa aku siapa? Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri, jika itu takdirmu. Terimalah,"

"Kau sama gilanya,"

"Hati-hati Taehyung, jangan sampai kau menjilat ludahmu sendiri," Cibir Albert.

"Tidak akan,"—

.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun merapikan kemejanya, sesekali ia berkaca membenahkan tatanan rambutnya. Menyisirnya kembali dan mengubah gaya rambutnya berulang kali.

Benar, malam ini Daehyun sudah berjanji akan membayar hutang kencannya dengan Junhong. Dapat ia pastikan kali ini tidak akan ada yang mengganggu acaranya. Karena sangat menyebalkan jika acara yang kau atur sedemikian rupa hancur karena usikan orang lain.

Sedangkan Junhong masih duduk bersila diatas ranjang kamar hotelnya dengan tidak bersemangat. Bukankah ia harus senang karena sebentar lagi Daehyun akan menjemputnya dan mengajaknya berkencan? Entahlah Junhong merasa ia tidak bersemangat kali ini.

Instingnya mengatakan bahwa kali ini akan sama seperti hari-hari yang lalu. Gagal—

Jadi bukankah percuma saja jika kau berdandan sedemikian rupa namun ujung-ujungnya juga tidak seperti yang diharapkan? Lebih baik ia menunggu dengan apapun yang ia pakai seadanya bukan?

Junhong mengambil ponselnya, menekan beberapa tombol lalu meletakkannya ke telinga.

"_hyung_, apa aku mengganggumu?"

_"__Tidak, ada apa kau menelpon? Apa ada masalah?"_ Terdengar suara Jimin dari sebrang sana, terdengar nada khawatir dari ucapan Jimin.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada, aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu _hyung_,"

_"__Aku sehat Junhongie, hanya saja salah satu dari diriku tidak berfungsi. Dan kau pikir aku kembali menjadi anak kecil lagi?"_

Junhong terkekeh, "Aku tahu hyung, aku tahu. Oh— ya apa Yoongi _hyung_ disana?"

_"__Dia disini, mungkin sedang memasak didapur. Aku mendengar suara berisik dari arah dapur,"_

"Mungkin saja,"

_"__Ngomong-ngomong kau masih lama disana? Aku merindukan celotehan adik kecilku,"_

Junhong sedikit berjengit mendengar Jimin berbicara dengan nada merajuk disebrang sana. Kemudian ia terkekeh geli, "Kau membuatku ingin melemparimu nampan _hyung_, sungguh itu menjijikan,"

_"__Haha, tapi sungguh kali ini serius. Sudah sana berkerja, semoga kau berhasil. Dan cepat menemukan mereka,"_

"Pasti akan kutemukan _hyung_,"

_"__Apa Daehyun datang? Aku mendengar suaranya,"_

Junhong menoleh. Ternyata benar Daehyun sudah datang.

"Kau benar _hyung_, sudah dulu okay? Bye~"

Junhong melempar ponselnya kesegala arah lalu beranjak menghampiri Daehyun yang masih membuka alas sepatunya berniat menggantinya dengan sandal hotel.

Sengaja memang Junhong memberikan nomor pin kamar hotelnya kepada Daehyun, hanya untuk sekedar berjaga-jaga jika dalam keadaan yang genting. Bisa susah juga jika Junhong tengah tertidur lelap sedangkan kondisinya sudah sangat darurat—kan menyusahkan juga.

"Cepat sekali,"

Daehyun mendongak menatap Junhong lalu berdiri merapihkan pakaiannya, "Lebih cepat lebih baik, lagipula jika hal ini gagal aku takkan mengajakmu berkencan lagi,"

Junhong melebarkan matanya,"Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu mengajakku berkencan?" Cibir Junhong.

"Ah, benarkah?" Goda Daehyun, alisnya ia naik turunkan sembari menoel dagu Junhong nakal.

Junhong yang melihat itu bergidik ngeri lalu menepis tangan Daehyun dengan kasar. Menatap pemuda bernama Jung Daehyun itu dengan tajam.

"Hentikan itu, jadi pergi atau tidak? Jika tidak aku mau kembali tidur," Ucap Junhong jengkel.

"Kau yakin ingin pergi dengan pakaian seperti itu?" Daehyun menatap Junhong dari bawah hingga atas. Hanya berpaikaian seadanya dengan kaos hitam polos dan celana boxer putih yang sedikit longgar.

Junhong memutar bola matanya. Sengaja memang ia hanya berpakaian seadanya seperti itu. oh, hey bukankah style orang barat memang seperti ini? Santai namun nyaman dipakai dan enak dilihat? Dari pada menggunakan celana jeans dan kemeja layaknya style orang asia.

Junhong hanya ingin mengubah penampilannya sedikit untuk malam ini. Bukan hanya itu, alasan lain karena Junhong juga sangat malas keluar untuk sekedar kencan dengan Daehyun malam ini. Namun apa boleh buat?

"Ayolah Daehyun, bukankah ini seperti kebanyakan orang diluar sana? Hanya sekedar jalan-jalan dan makan malam _kan_? Seperti ini juga tidak masalah," Jelas Junhong.

Daehyun hanya mendengus pasrah, "Kapan kau akan mamanggilku _hyung_? Aku lebih tua 4 tahun darimu bocah," Sungutnya.

Lagi. Junhong hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas, "kapan-kapan tuan Jung, pergi atau tidak?"

"Baiklah-baiklah, ayo turun,"—

.

.

.

Malam ini kota London terlihat begitu ramai. Banyak orang yang tengah berlalu-lalang menyusuri terotoar dan sebagian jalan kota penuh misteri itu. Mungkin karena ada parade malam hari yang diselenggarakan oleh pemerintah, ratusan bahkan hampir ribuan manusia berdiri mengerubungi sepanjang jalan utama.

Tak terkecuali dua insan yang tengah berjalan dengan santai menikati angin malam dan juga pemandangan kota pada malam hari itu. Junhong dan Daehyun— berjalan mengikuti arus jalan tanpa suara.

Hening dan sunyi.

Sebenarnya Daehyun merasa risih juga dengan posisinya sekarang. Canggung dan hampa. Bukankah ia mengajak Junhong berkencan untuk bersenang-senang malam ini? Bukannya untuk melihat Junhong diam dengan wajah tertekuk seperti itu.

Toh Daehyun memang mengajaknya untuk bersenang-senang bukan?

"Junhong," Panggil Daehyun.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita naik bianglala itu?" Ajak Daehyun, alisnya ia naik turunkan mengarah pada permainan bianglala besar yang terletak dipusat kota.

Junhong terdiam, berpikir sejenak, "Boleh juga, tapi kau yang membayar. _Okay_?"

Daehyun mendengus, "Baiklah— ayo!"

Daehyun menggenggam tangan Junhong, menuntunnya menerobos lautan manusia yang tengah menonton parade menuju bianglala. Dan jangan lupa senyuman lebar yang terpatri disana.

Sedangkan Junhong hanya terdiam membiarkan Daehyun menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya kemanapun ia mau. Junhong merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjal darinya.

Dadanya berdegup kencang, seolah ia baru saja selesai lari maraton 5km. Pipinya memanas menahan rona. Junhong benar-benar merasa ada yang aneh dengannya.

Apa dia mulai menyukai Daehyun?

Benar, ia menyukai Daehyun. Junhong tahu sejak lama. Namun ia selalu menyimpan perasaannya. Takut jika apa yang ia rasakan tidak membuahkan apa yang diinginkannya—

Bagi Junhong, bisa bersama Daehyun untuk waktu yang cukup lama sudah membuatnya senang.

"Naiklah duluan,"

Junhong sedikit terkesiap. Sekarang mereka berdua sudah berada didepan bianglala. Junhong tertegun, lamunan singkatnya membuatnya tidak sadar sudah berada disini.

Bukankah jarak dari tempatnya tadi dan bianglala cukup dibilang jauh? Tapi, sejak kapan dia sudah sampai disini?

Merasa tidak diindahkan, Daehyun membuka suaranya lagi "Kau takut? Kita boleh mencari wahana yang lain,"

Junhong menggeleng cepat.

"Ti-tidak— aku akan naik," Ucap Junhong sedikit terbata. Lalu melangkah masuk kedalam kapsul bianglala.

Kenapa dengan anak itu? Pikir Daehyun.

Tanpa ambil pusing, Daehyun mengangkat bahunya lalu mengikuti Junhong.

Bianglala mulai bergerak naik. Terlihat Junhong sedikit terlunjak ketika kapsul yang dipijaknya kini bergerak demi sedikit keatas.

Daehyun yang melihatnya tertawa, namun beberapa saat kemudian Daehyun membekap mulutnya agar tawanya tidak mengganggu penumpang lainnya. Sedangkan Junhong berdesis jenkel dan menekuk wajahnya.

Awalnya Junhong sempat jengkel, namun lambat laun matanya berbinar. Menatap kota London yang penuh dengan lampu-lampu disepanjang jalannya. Ia bergumam takjub, kota yang mulanya biasa saja dari bawah sekarang sangatlah indah jika dilihat dari atas.

Daehyun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum lalu bersender pada pegangan yang disediakan didepan kaca kapsul. Memandang Junhong dengan senyumannya, senyuman yang jarang ia keluarkan.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Daehyun.

Junhong menoleh lalu tersenyum, "Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak menyukai ini,"

Mendengar itu Daehyun kembali tersenyum. Melangkah mendekati Junhong seraya kedua tangannya ia lipat didepan dada. Memandang keluar kapsul.

Junhong memang benar, hanya orang bodoh yang tidak terpukau dengan pemandangan yang memanjakan mata seperti ini. Gemerlap lampu kota London yang semakin terang jika malam mulai menjelang larut. Sungguh surga dunia.

"Jadi? Bagaimana? Apa kencan kita bisa dikatakan berhasil?" Daehyun kembali bersuara tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Junhong terdiam. Kencan? Hanya seperti ini? Oh, ayolah Junhong jangan berharap lebih. Kau hanya sekedar bawahan tidak lebih. Jadi, jangan protes. Bukankah ini sudah lebih dari cukup?

Junhong menggeleng cepat, membuyarkan dirinya yang tengah bermonolog didalam sana. "Menurutmu?"

"Menurutku? Lebih dari berhasil," Daehyun tertawa sembari menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk.

Junhong terkekeh, "Jangan lupa janjimu Daehyun bodoh, kau harus mentraktirku makan malam setelah ini,"

"Mau kutraktir apa,hm? Bulgogi? Takoyaki?—A-aduh!" Daehyun sedikit berjengit, tangannya memanas sekarang akibat cubitan Junhong yang tiba-tiba itu. matanya melebar, menatap Junhong tak mengerti.

"Kau pikir kita sekarang di Korea? Jepang? Bodoh, traktir aku roti!"

Daehyun mendengus, "Baiklah... baiklah,"

Junhong tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sedangkan Daehyun hanya bisa mendengus pasrah seraya menekuk wajahnya tak minat. Kering sudah dompetku, batin Daehyun.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, namun belum ada tanda-tanda tertidur dari kota metropolitan itu. Junhong dan Daehyun pun masih setia bercengkrama didalam café yang terletak tidak jauh dari lokasi _London eye_.

Mereka sedang menikmati secangkir vanila latte dengan sesekali bercengkrama maupun memandangi suasana ramai kota London dimalam hari lewat jendela kaca yang membatasi antara atmosfer luar dengan suhu café itu.

Sesekali mereka berdua bertemu pandang, tertawa lalu melontarkan umpatan-umpatan karena ucapan Daehyun yang seperti biasanya. Simple, tapi menyakitkan. Namun Junhong memakluminya, karena Daehyun sudah dari sananya bersifat seperti itu.

Toh apa masalahnya untuk Junhong? Dia bukan siapa-siapanya bukan? Hanya sekedar rekan kerja. Tidak lebih—

"Kau terlihat masih lapar, mau kupesankan _dessert_?" Tawar Daehyun, keningnya sedikit berkerut memandang Junhong.

Junhong menggeleng lalu tersenyum, "Tidak, ini semua sudah cukup sajangnim,"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, biasanya kau hanya memanggilku dengan namaku saja,"

"Baiklah, Daehyun," Ucap Junhong mengalah.

Daehyun tersenyum lalu menyesap vanila lattenya, mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Memfokuskan matanya melihat cahaya kembang api yang menghiasi langit itu.

Tangannya terangkat menunjuk kembang api itu seraya bergumam untuk menyuruh Junhong meliat kearah yang ditujukannya. Junhong menoleh, sedetik kemudian matanya berbinar.

Cahaya kembang api dengan pernak-pernik lampu neon yang menghiasi London eye, serta pepohonan di sepanjang jalan yang padat akan manusia itu. Berhasil menghipnotis Junhong untuk sesaat. Indah bukan main— bukankah ini belum perayaan tahun baru? Bahkan hanya sekedar festival bulanan properti yang digunakan sangat mumpuni dan tidak main-main juga.

Junhong sadar, London benar-benar kota yang unik, penuh misteri dan penuh dengan keindahan didalamnya. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan mencoret Paris sebagai kota yang akan menjadi tempat idamannya. Sungguh Junhong mulai mencintai negara ini—

Daehyun tersenyum melihat Junhong yang tengah berseri menyaksikan atraksi kembang api diluar sana. Acara kencannya berhasil kali ini, bahkan dengan penutupan kembang api seperti ini menambah keberhasilan rencananya. Walaupun ia tidak pernah berpikir akan berkencan dengan Junhong ditempat ini, namun Daehyun bersyukur dapat menepati janjinya kali ini.

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Junhong terdiam, kini Daehyun menatapnya dalam. Seakan-akan menerobos untuk masuk kedalam matanya. Bahkan Junhong sekarang bisa merasakan adanya degupan kencang dari dadanya. Tolong jangan seperti ini—

Daehyun semakin mendekat, otomatis Junhong sedikit mendorong tubuhnya kebelakang. Debaran jantungnya semakin kencang, jika seperti ini akan sangat berbahaya bila Daehyun tahu apa yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Daehyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin membersihkan ini," Daehyun mengasak rambut Junhong dengan cepat namun kasar, sehingga tatanan yang mulanya rapi itu kini semakin kusut. Daehyun berniat menghilangkan laba-laba yang entah dari mana datangnya di kepala Junhong.

Junhong yang melihat itu mendengus kecewa sekaligus lega, kecewa karena yah seperti itulah. Lega karena Daehyun tidak menyadari degupan jantungnya, namun entah harus merasa senang atau sedih. Junhong bingung sekarang—

"Seandainya kau tidak seperti angin," Lirih Junhong, suaranya pelan bahkan sangat pelan. Namun sangat jelas untuk Daehyun.

Daehyun tertegun. Seperti angin? Apa dirinya terlalu ringan rasa layaknya angin? Daehyun berpikir sejenak sebelum membuka suaranya, "Maksudmu dengan angin?"

Junhong mendengus lalu tersenyum, "Tidak, hanya saja kau seperti angin. Moodmu lah yang seperti angin," Junhong tertawa. _Bahkan kau tidak menyadari apa yang aku rasakan. Kau seperti angin, menghampiriku tanpa aba-aba dan secara tiba-tiba, namun berlalu cepat dalam hitungan detik. Kurasa itu kau_, batin Junhong miris.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, melepas _earphone_ yang sejak tadi bertengger di telinganya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling. Masih sepi.

Lama ia memandang sekitar sebelum memutuskan untuk duduk disalah satu bangku yang tersedia ditaman kota. Matahari belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda terbangunnya, hari masih sangat dini. Namun Baekhyun sudah keluar untuk berjalan-jalan pagi sekaligus mengajak jalan-jalan Nelon, anjing milik Jungkook

Anjing berbulu putih nan tebal itu adalah pemberian Baekhyun saat Jungkook berhasil lulus dalam program akselerasi 2 tahun lalu, awalnya Jungkook sangat jengkel. Pasalnya ia sama sekali tidak menyukai anjing atau pun kucing bahkan ia beranggapan bahwa memelihara anjing itu sangat merepotkan.

Namun dasarnya Baekhyun yang mendidik Jungkook dengan halus namun tegas, lambat laun Jungkook mulai terbiasa juga, bahkan sekarang Jungkook sangat menyukai anjing dan ingin memelihara satu anjing lagi. Tapi tidak diizinkan oleh Baekhyun, alasannya karena Jungkook sudah terlalu menyita waktunya dengan bermain bersama Nelon.

Mengingat itu Baekhyun semakin melebarkan senyumannya, tangannya tergerak mengelus bulu halus milik Nelon. Jungkook mengingatkannya pada ibu, ayah dan juga ayah tirinya. Walaupun hanya sesaat, namun kasih yang diberikan oleh orang tuanya masih membekas hingga sekarang.

Didikan Jungho yang bisa dibilang tegas namun pelan, dapat menjadi panutan bagi Baekhyun untuk berhati-hati dalam melakukan apapun. Bahkan ayah kandungnya Byun Baekbeom selalu mengajarkan kasih sayang yang terlampau lebih, seperti ibunya yang selalu menasehatinya dengan kata-kata halus namun memotivasi.

"Apa kalian bahagia disana? Bahkan aku baru akan memulai semuanya," Baekhyun mendongak, menatap langit yang masih terbalut awan hitam dan sebersit sinar oranye.

Tiba-tiba matanya menyipit, kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat jaksa yang ia kenali bernama Daehyun itu datang keapartemennya. Menawarkan hal yang tidak masuk akal kepadanya, memaksanya untuk ikut dan menerima penawaran dari Suho. Dan setelah itu— ah, bahkan Baekhyun tidak mau mengingat itu lagi.

Identitasnya terbongkar disana, diwilayahnya, dan diketahui oleh orang yang bahkan tidak tahu apa maksudnya dan bagaimana sifatnya— Baekhyun mulanya geram bukan main, namun setelah ia berpikir lebih jernih. Ada untungnya juga jika ia menerima tawaran itu.

Tapi Baekhyun belum sepenuhnya percaya pada keputusannya sendiri. Ia harus lebih, berhati-hati dalam mengambil keputusan sekarang.

Ngomong-ngomong, sejak pertemuannya terakhir kali dengan pria bernama Daehyun itu. Hingga sekarang Baekhyun sama sekali belum melihat batang hidungnya. Padahal sebelum itu Daehyun selalu mendatangi rumahnya alih-alih menganggunya dirumah sakit, sehingga ia butuh seorang security untuk mengusirnya.

"Apa-apaan juga aku memikirkannya, mungkin ia takut lalu kembali ke korea? Ah, syukurlah jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengusirnya lagi." Gumam Baekhyun santai, kedua bahunya ia naikkan keatas. Kemudian kembali menerawang keatas.

"_Hyung_? Kau sudah pergi membawa Nelon pagi-pagi buta seperti ini?"

Baekhyun sedikit berjengit kaget ketika bahunya ditepuk dengan pelan oleh seseorang, ia menoleh melihat siapa yang tengah menepuknya tadi. Kim Taehyung?

"Ah... kau Taehyung, mengagetkanku saja,"

Taehyung tertawa kikuk lalu meminta maaf, kemudian mengambil posisi duduk disamping Nelon yang juga tengah meringkuk dipangkuan Baekhyun. Dari posenya saja Taehyung tahu, anjing bernama Nelon itu tengah kedinginan. Berarti sudah lama Baekhyun mengajak anjing berbulu tebal itu berjalan-jalan diluar.

"Hyung,"

"Ya?"

Taehyung terdiam. Cukup lama ia terdiam, sebelum akhirnya ia mendengus seraya mengelus Nelon yang masih meringkuk, "Soal hal yang kemarin, aku akan berusaha," Ucapnya akhirnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum miring sebelum mengeratkan pelukan tangannya pada Nelon, "Jika kau tidak sanggup, sudahi saja. Aku tidak memaksa,"

"Albert sudah memberitahuku semuanya,"

Baekhyun berhenti, tetapi matanya masih memandang lurus kearah jalan setapak dihadapannya. Menunggu Taehyung menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Aku akan berusaha, jika aku menyulitkanmu katakanlah. Dan maaf jika selama ini aku merepotkanmu," Taehyung memberi jeda, menarik nafas dalam, "Aku tidak menyangka jika kau lah yang akan mengujiku, jadi— aku merasa gugup sekarang,"

Baekhyun tertawa, menepuk bahu Taehyung kemudian mengacak rambut pemuda yang lebih muda 3 tahun darinya itu dengan gemas, "Kupikir kau akan menyerah, haha. Jangan gugup, jika ini memang cita-cita dan kemampuanmu. Aku yakin kau akan lulus dengan segera,"

Mendengar penjelasana Baekhyun, Taehyung tersenyum kikuk.

"Dan lagi seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu. Tidak seharusnya aku menyembunyikannya, dan malah berakhir kau mengetahui yang lebih dari itu. Percayalah Taehyung kau hebat," Lanjut Baekhyun. Senyuman yang terpatri diwajahnya semakin melebar.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan _hyung_. Jangan membuatku gugup," Canda Taehyung.

"Kau gugup denganku atau dengan adikku?"

"Eh?"

Taehyung membeku. Apa maksud Baekhyun? Gugup dengan adiknya? Tunggu— Taehyung mulai berkeringat dingin sekarang.

Melihat Taehyung yang terdiam, Baekhyun tersenyum "Lupakan, aku hanya berbicara semauku sendiri," ... "Tapi, aku peringatkan padamu Taehyung. Ikuti kata hatimu, jangan permainkan suatu hal sepele yang disebut perasaan. Jika hal sepele itu hancur bahkan terluka, belum ada yang dapat menyembuhkannya. Ingat itu baik-baik. Hitung-hitung sebagai bahanmu yang baru,"

_Perasaan? Apa aku memilikinya? Kepada siapa? Astaga..._

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda bersetelan jas hitam dengan memakai topi hitam itu membuka knop pintu dengan mantap lalu melangkah masuk dengan santai, seolah-olah ia sudah terbiasa melewati bahkan memasuki ruangan remang-remang itu.

Tangan kanannya terangkat merogoh puntung rokok didalam saku jasnya, menyalakannya menggunakan korek api yang selalu dibawanya. Kemudian menyesapnya seakan puntung rokok itu adalah permen coklat yang manis.

"Apa kau memanggilku tuan?" Ucap pemuda itu seraya menghembuskan napasnya yang penuh dengan asap rokok itu. Seringaian kecil terlihat disana.

Suara derap langkah menggema dalam ruangan remang-remang itu, seringaian pemuda berjas itu semakin lebar. Bahkan sekarang sisa rokok yang digenggamnya ia lempar kesegala arah tanpa rasa apapun.

"Aku mempunyai tugas baru untukmu, Kris,"

Suara berat khas pria yang sudah berumur itu tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Kris.

"Apa itu?"

"Mata-matai mereka, aku tahu ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh pemuda ini,"

Kris mengambil secarik kertas dari genggaman bosnya itu—sebuah foto seorang laki-laki yang tidak terlalu muda, namun Kris yakin, umurnya tidak terpaut jauh dengannya.

"Ikuti dia, dan kembali dengan membawa apa saja yang kau dapatkan disana,"

"Dengan sangat senang hati,tuan"—

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued..<strong>_

* * *

><p>Silahkan getok saya yang gampang kena <em>WB<em> ini ...

Gatau ah ya absurd bgt chap ini ... sebenernya ga pede buat update chap ini, tapi ya karena ada rasa hutang fanfic yg belum dibayar dan update lama. yaudah publis aja dengan chap yang penuh kegagalan ini.

gamau kebanyakan curhat juga, takut banyak ngumbar janji palsu /apaan/

Thanks to yang udah ngereview sampe chap kemarin, syukur-syukur juga ini ada yg ngereview ;;; big thanks ya luvluvluv ; yang nge fav, follow juga thank you~ ditunggu reviewnya ya hoho. yg sider, y.k.h.m.i.l.y dah ya /lopek/

Okay.

Akhir kata,

_Mind to Review?_


End file.
